Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis
by SAZZ1
Summary: This is my second FanFiction. It's a story about survival. In 0078 a small fleet of four ships was sent to Mars. Now they must find their way to their new home, Axis.
1. Prologue

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam 0081: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remain's. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suit's...The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Prologue  
  
----------------------------  
  
January 24, 0081  
  
0930  
  
Andrea sit motionless in her command chair onboard the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. He once beautiful blue eyes were now dark with anger. She had been away from everything she loved for two years. Now she must comeback. 'Colonel Lowenhardt, you are to take 4 Musai Class Light Cruiser's to Mars. Your mission is to locate and find any new Material on the planet. It's now 31st of December 0078, you depart tomorrow. You will begin your voyage home on the 1st of January 0081. Report to Side...'  
  
"Colonel Lowenhardt, we are now entering Side 3's orbital range." The high- pitched voice of the Communication's officer startled her.  
  
"What? Already? Are you sure?" Andrea replied doubting the young man's presumption.  
  
"Yes ma'am. See for yourself." He thumbed a few buttons on the control panel, and a visual of the colony appeared on the main monitor.  
  
Andrea nodded in agreement, and positioned the command chair in front of the comm. Screen. She eased a few buttons down on the right panel of the chair. After she did so the monitor flickered, and a harmless looking young man appeared.  
  
"Lt. Rogers, ready the Zaku's for departure. We will be arriving at Side 3 soon, and we don't know if Zeon still has power there." Andrea was interrupted by the man  
  
"Why wouldn't Zeon still have power there, Colonel?" He replied with a inquisitive look on his face.  
  
"Nevermind, forget what I just said to you Lieutenant. Ready the Zaku's," Andrea said as she canceled the comm. The command chair shifted its position to the center of the bridge and Andrea began the procedures.  
  
"Attention everyone, I have an important message to play. I received this in my quarter's, and I almost vomited when I heard it." Andrea said almost choking. She pressed a button, and throughout the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] this was being broadcasted.  
  
'Attention Mars Fleet, this is Side 3. There has been a war going on for the last few month's with the Federal Forces. I'm going to make this short because they are raiding this place now. The Federal Forces have defeated us. I repeat the Federal Forces have defeated us. Proceed with caution on your voyage home. What the-...'  
  
After hearing that message the whole entire crew gulped in fear, and some even began to cry. Andrea herself was even trying to hold back tear's. Every crew member onboard the bridge looked at Andrea with hatred.  
  
"I'm sorry to have kept this from you. It was for your own good. Sgt. Richards could you send this message to Captain Schneider, and Lt. Colonel Ran. Tell them to ready the Main Cannon's and Mobile Suit's. No doubt the Feddie's have Mobile Suit's here." Andrea said with a low tone in her voice.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Hey, Japa think you'll ever get it in with Andrea?" Raye said laughing. The rest of the ready room started to laugh too.  
  
Everyone knew that Andrea had a thing for Japa, but wouldn't admit it. Some even go as far as saying that it's the reason Japa has a Mobile Suit squadron to himself. Japa knew it was from his excellent skill's as a pilot, and so did the Senior Officer's.  
  
"You think you should be joking at a time like this Raye? I mean this will be our first Mobile Suit battle, and who know's what kind of Mobile Suit's the Feddie's have." Japa replied solemnly. Japa never joked around with the other pilot's. He always spent his time with Joachim in the Hangar.  
  
"Enough you two. Andrea wanted us out by now, and we're ten minutes behind. Unless you want to get your pilot rank's suspended I suggest you hurry your ass' up." Joachim said his loud booming voice. He grabbed his helmet from his locker, and slowly eased it onto his head.  
  
They all filed out the door, but Japa was the last to leave. He remained sitting in front of his locker. His head was hanging, and tears trickled off his cheek into his helmet. Joachim walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Japa looked up and grinned.  
  
"It's about time we get some real action, isn't it?" Joachim said cheerfully.  
  
"Yea it sure is. Hope we don't get our ass' kicked too bad." Japa said holding back his laughter. They walked out of the ready room, and towards the hangar.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"God damnit! Why the hell did Andrea keep this from us?!" Caris said slamming his fist into the side control panel, "I should have had Command over this damn fleet. Now her. Do what she say's and ready the Main Cannon's and Mobile Suit's." Caris said shaking his head covering his face with his hand.  
  
----------------------------  
  
'Figure's Andrea would so something like this.'Riko mumbled to himself, "What the are you idiot's doing just standing there? Do what she ordered! Idiots," Riko said shamefully "oh and one other thing. I will be departing in my Zaku. Lt. Connors take control." Riko said hopping down from the command chair. The bridge scrambled to get everything ready as he departed.  
  
Riko hated being in Command of this ship of idiot's. The only thing he did like about this ship was the head technician. He was very old, and very laid back. When Andrea arrived on board the [I]Dommkompf[/I] he always made moves on Andrea. Riko laughed when he remembered when Andrea slapped the technician.  
  
As Riko neared the hangar he heard the sound of Zaku's taking off through the bay. As usual he kept his uniform on when he piloted. He walked in to see his customized Zaku being loaded onto the catapult. It glistened in shades of red and maroon.  
  
----------------------------  
  
EF Base Side 3  
  
"Captain Nasaki, there is a small fleet of Musai's and Zaku I's heading for this colony. It might be the rumored Mars Fleet come home." The comm officer said  
  
"They've returned home. Send out 4 squad's of GM's to counterattack the Zaku's. The [I]Scarlet Knight[/I] will take care of the Musai's. Hurry or I'll have you courtmarshalled ." Nasaki said laughing.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Nasaki walked out of the main control room, and towards his ship the [I]Scarlet Knight[/I]. The GM's were already deployed and heading to the Zaku's.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Japa, are you and your squadron ready?" Riko said over the comm interrupting Japa's train of thought.  
  
"Huh? Yes sir. We're all here and ready." Japa replied in a low monotonous voice.  
  
"McIlwee you ready?" Riko asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Alright Mars fleet. Here come the Feddie's. Be ready." Riko said as if this was not his first battle.  
  
Now the Mars Fleet enters the war for their survival...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 1: Forever Warriors

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam 0081: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remain's. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suit's...The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 1: Forever Warriors  
  
----------------------------  
  
January 24, 0081  
  
1130  
  
The Mars Fleet slowly drifts through the vast darkness of space, nearing ever so closer to the oncoming battle at Side 3. The crew of the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] scurry's nervously around the ship to achieve battle status. Colonel Lowenhardt shakes in anxiety of her first battle. She does not let it show though; she has a job to fulfill. She must lead her troops to battle, and come out victorious.  
  
"Lt. Japa, the Feddie MS are coming into sensor range. They outnumber us by at least one MS Squadron." Joachim grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Very well," Japa opened a transmission to all the pilots, "Everyone, load your Machinegun's, and prepare for battle. The feddie's outnumber us by at least one MS Squadron. The technology on these MS far exceed's are own. We need to move fast, and attack with one or two MS at a time. Let's do it."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Lt. Perry, tell the armory to charge and fire the Mega Particle Cannon's. Aim for the Musai in the rear. I want to let these Zeek's know that we mean business. Wait for the rear to ship to go down and then fire at the other's," Nasaki then flicked a switch on the command chair. A eerie looking young man appeared inside the cockpit of a GM "Sgt. King, you should have no problem taking care of the Zaku's, correct? Order your GM Sniper's to snipe the ship in the rear. That's our main target for right now. You have your order's now follow them."  
  
"Yes sir!" King said chuckling under his voice. Scott King, an old Federal ace pilot. His great experience, and lighting fast reflexes help him out piloting. Though he hasn't much respect for many people, he will follow order's, "Attention Sniper Team, we are to withdraw from the battlefield, and test the range of our rifle's on the ship to the rear. Ready the long range beam rifle's. Commence the operation." King cut off the comm, and eased on the throttle. His GM Command Space Type came to a abrupt stop.  
  
"Sgt. King move out of the way!" A high pitched shriek came from one of his men, as an immense yellow blast came firing from the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. Scott was to sluggish to react and his GM was totally engulfed by the blast, along with the rest of his squadron.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Colonel Lowenhardt, the blast from our cannon's disintegrated an entire GM Squadron. That was also the squadron that withdrew from the front line." Richards said with a sigh of relief in his voice.  
  
"Well done. Now I want an all out attack on the white ship that exited from the colony. Tell Lt. Japa to start the attack on the Mobile Suit's. We can't afford to lose many Mobile Suit's. Alright, let those Federal bastard's taste our fury." Andrea said positioning herself upright in her chair, ready for anything.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that the whole Sniper Team was destroyed?" Nasaki said growling.  
  
"Sir, multiple heat sources approaching from the lead ship." The comm officer said surprised that they would attack like this.  
  
"What? Evasive maneuvers," Nasaki said with his usual tranquil voice. As he said that, he pressed a few buttons on the left control panel opening a comm to the whole ship. "Everyone report to their battle station's. Armory after this wave of attack's are finished, fire everything we have at them. Don't worry about the rear ship, just take them out," Nasaki then shifted his attention to the monitor with Mobile Suit status on it. "Sgt. Barnes, tell the GM's to start attacking the Old Zaku's. Don't let the oldies get close enough to use their Heat Hawk's." Nasaki said flopping back into this chair. For the first time in his life, he was actually scared of dying.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Yes! Japa sir, we now have equal number's with the enemy." McIlwee exclaimed over the comm.  
  
"I am aware of that, McIlwee. I also have no idea why you are so happy. Their MS are also more advanced than our's. We are still at an disadvantage." Japa said calmly.  
  
"Oh shut up, Japa. I knew you wouldn't be pleased with this. You would have something to say to discourage us. Why don't you just be quiet so we can at least be happy." Raye said grinding his teeth.  
  
"Ok, Raye. When your dead, you should think about what I said." Japa said closing his eyes. He put his head down, and slowly started clench his teeth, 'I wish Raye weren't so stubborn. He probably thinks the same way about me though,' a small blip appeared on the monitor, and Japa could see the swarm of GM's coming his way.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Since the Sniper Team is gone we are down one squadron. We do however still have the advantage. We are far more superior than they are. Stay at a medium range and use your Machinegun's to take them out. It's time, they are in range." Lt. Rogers said smiling.  
  
----------------------------  
  
As the Zaku's approached the front line, hundred's upon hundred's bullets lit up the darkness of Space. The GM's had already begun their attack. Zaku's scurried around frantically trying to avoid being destroyed. The GM's were relentless in attacking, but none of their shots seem to hit their mark. These Zaku's were managing not to get hit.  
  
"Alright, everyone open fire!" Japa screamed over the comm, as he pressed down on the trigger. The Zaku's retaliated by firing their own Machinegun's. They however were actually hitting their mark's. The GM's were taking damage. The Zaku's flew in closer to the GM's so they could use their Heat Hawk's.  
  
Riko was firing bullet after bullet, but none of them hit where they were supposed to. As Riko struggled to fix his targeting scope a GM approached wielding a Beam Saber. Riko covered his head with his gun, but it was chopped in half. Distinctively, Riko managed to pull back. The Zaku grabbed the Heat Hawk from its waist, and held it in the air. Riko then went into a suicide dive right at the GM. He slashed violently downward's, then upward's. The GM managed to block all the attack's but not with his Beam Saber rather with his arm. The GM tried to swing downward's, but the Zaku grappled his arm. Riko saw the opening, and plunged his Heat Hawk into the side of the GM. The Heat Hawk strained to chop through the torso, but eventually it did. The GM floated harmlessly away, until the reactor exploded. The shockwave blew Riko and his Zaku away into another battle.  
  
Joachim was doing quite well to keep the GM's away. He wasn't paying attention to his sensor's ,and a GM from behind slashed into his left leg leaving a rather big gouge. Joachim turned his Zaku around. The targeting scope on the machinegun was already lined up with the mono-eye. The GM pulled back from its attack, and the pilot inside screamed for his life as Joachim fired 10 rounds into the GM's head. With the open hand the Zaku grabbed the Heat Hawk from its waist, and thrust it into the cockpit.  
  
Raye teamed up with Japa to take out a GM Command Space Type. They were having some trouble seeing as how it used a Beam Gun. They couldn't get in close enough to use their Heat Hawk's, and were surprised by the skill of the pilot.  
  
"Raye, I'm going to hurl my Heat Hawk at that MS, when it dodges you attack it." Japa said breathing heavily.  
  
"Yes sir, sounds good." Raye said chuckling.  
  
Japa's Zaku threw the Machinegun, and grabbed the Heat Hawk. Japa stepped with all his might on the pedal's. The Zaku went full throttle at the GM, but stopped suddenly and threw the Heat Hawk at him. The GM flew upward's, and fell right into their trap. Raye was in a kamikaze dive with his Heat Hawk drawn. The GM saw him, and pulled left. Japa was waiting for him there, Machinegun readied.  
  
"Finish him, Japa!" Raye screamed over the comm.  
  
Flashes of tiny light punctured the armor of the GM. As the GM drifted harmlessly away, Raye chopped its head off.  
  
"He was already dead, Raye!" Japa yelled violently.  
  
Raye ignored him, and flew off to help another Zaku in trouble.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Ma'am, the Main Cannon's are ready for another round." Richards reported from his control station.  
  
"Alright open fire with everything. That includes missile's, Sargent." Andrea said calmly.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Sgt. Richards replied. He then let the armory know of Andrea's order's.  
  
Minutes after they were notified a barrage of blast's, and missile's exited through their respective barrels. Zaku's and GM's scrambled to avoid the curtain of fire. Zaku's and GM's alike were destroyed in the scuffle. The [I]Scarlet Knight[/I] did nothing to try and avoid the barrage. It just floated aimlessly as the blast's broke through the hall, and missile's exploded on the exterior. The [I]Scarlet Knight[/I] was defeated, and sunk like a true battleship should. Captain Nasaki was fortunate to have escaped from the ship before it was blown to bits and pieces.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Japa, did you see that?" Joachim said more enthused than ever before.  
  
"I-I can't believe it!" Adam said almost crying.  
  
"There are still more Mobile Suit's out there." Japa said in his usual bad news voice.  
  
"Are you at it again, Japa?" Raye said smiling. That smile wouldn't last forever though. A GM from behind had shot through the torso. It narrowly missed the cockpit, but left enough sufficient damage to cause and explosion.  
  
"Raye!" Japa flew over to Raye's Zaku, and frantically tried to open the cockpit. Finally the hatch flipped open, and Raye jumped into the palm of Japa's Zaku. The same GM that had shot Raye was now behind Japa. Japa opened his cockpit, and let Raye inside.  
  
"Thanks, Japa. Now go get that bastard who shot me." Raye said ignoring what just happened.  
  
The GM fired his Machinegun, but Japa had pulled Raye's Zaku in front of him. It took the damage, and Japa pushed it at the GM. Japa then flew upwards firing his Machinegun at the GM. Bullets shattered the visor on its head, and tore through the armor. Japa flew down to the Zaku, and grabbed the Heat Hawk from it. As it glowed hot orange, Japa made a huge gouge down the chest of the GM. Japa left the Heat Hawk in the area above the cockpit. The immense heat given off melted the Titanium alloy around the cockpit, as the pilot inside was charred.  
  
The remaining GM's were taken out, by other squadron's of Zaku's. The remaining Zaku fleet, began their voyage back to their ship's.  
  
----------------------------  
  
January 24, 0081  
  
1645  
  
"What's the status report on the Zaku's?" Andrea said punching in a few buttons.  
  
"Ma'am, we have five remaining Zaku's. We managed to destroy all the Federal Force's MS. None of our ships received any damage." Sgt. Richards reported form his station.  
  
"Very good. Any sign of Zeon on Side 3?" Andrea said positioning her command chair above the comm station.  
  
"No ma'am. We haven-wait there is a message coming from Luna. Here I'll switch it to the comm." The comm officer said, pressing a few buttons. Every crew member on the ship stopped what they were doing. Japa, and the other's had just exited their Zaku's, and were in the ready room as the message played.  
  
'Mars Fleet, this is Luna Manufacturing Plant. We received your distress signal, and have been awaiting your arrival since the end of the war. We are the only Zeonic stronghold still around Earth. Everyone else has been moving towards the asteroid Axis.  
  
If you wish to be refitted with new MS, and new ships then that's we are here for. We have the newest model Gelgoog's, and warship's. We are now transmitting our coordinates to you, along with files on Feddie MS. Sorry this is so short, we don't have time. The Feddie's have a transmission interceptor to pick up messages. I'm sorry, this is all we can for now. Luna out.' With that the message was cut off. Andrea gazed through the bridge monitor. She was stunned by the message.  
  
"Ma'am, Ma'am, do we proceed to the coordinate?" Sgt. Richards asked.  
  
"Yes, proceed to Luna." Andrea said fixated on looking out the bridge monitor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ 


	3. Chapter 2: Close Call

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam 0081: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remain's. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suit's...The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 2: Close Call  
  
----------------------------  
  
January 25, 0081  
  
0536  
  
Andrea lay, sleeping, in her quarters. It was the first time in 2 weeks she had gotten actual sleep, however; it wouldn't last long. The communication monitor next to her bunk flickered. Sgt. Richards dreary looking face appeared, awaking Andrea.  
  
"Ma'am, Colonel Lowenhardt," Richards said silently, and then "Colonel Lowenhardt," Richards hollered over the comm. Andrea rolled over in her bed, and gave a narrow look at the monitor.  
  
"What's wrong, Sargent?" Andrea asked hoarsely.  
  
"Ma'am, there's a problem with the [I]Dommkompf[/I]. One of the Main Cannon's malfunctioned and exploded. The explosion didn't cause much damage to the hull, but it knocked out all the system's," Richards sighed and began once more "Ma'am, Minovsky Particle's were broadcasted from the nearest colony. We have reason to believe it might GM's."  
  
"GM's?" Andrea said yawning.  
  
"You haven't looked over the files sent from Luna, have you?" Richards said chuckling under his breath.  
  
"Wake Japa, and tell him to get his squadron ready. I'll brief them when I arrive at the bridge. I'll be there at 0620." Andrea yawned again, and unzipped the covering to her bunk. She kicked off her bunk and towards her shower room.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Lt. Japa." Richards said through the monitor. Japa was wide-awake and was sitting on the edge of his bunk.  
  
"Yes, Sargent?" Japa said not moving a muscle.  
  
"The colonel wants you to get your squadron ready." Richards said thumbing a few keys on his control panel.  
  
"Something happen to the [I]Dommkompf[/I], sargent?" Japa said turning his head so that he could see the dreary looking young man. Japa raised off of his bunk, and turned to the door, "No need to tell, Richards. I'll get them ready."  
  
Japa slid his hand over a panel near the door; the door slid open, and Japa kicked off the floor to a transport control.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Andrea was nearing the bridge, and could hear the sounds of officer's chatting. It was 0619 as usual Andrea was on time, and wide-awake. As she entered the bridge Richards approached her with a file sent from Luna. Andrea gave him a sarcastic smile and walked past. She climbed into her command chair, and once again fell into relaxation with the chair.  
  
"Have you informed Japa yet, sargent?" Andrea said gazing through the monitor. As the last word exited her mouth she looked down at the young man.  
  
"I'm right here, Colonel." Japa said smiling.  
  
"I assume you are aware of what's happened?" Andrea said turning back to the monitor.  
  
"Yes ma'am. My squadron are already at the ready room. Are our Zaku's ready yet?" Japa said putting his hands behind his back.  
  
Andrea shifted the command chair behind the comm monitor. She thumbed a few buttons on the left panel. The harmless looking technician appeared.  
  
"Hey! You better get those Zaku's onto the catapult and fast!" Rogers yelled across the hangar. He turned around was dumbfounded at the sight of Andrea, "Colonel? The Zaku's are almost ready. I take it that's what you wanted to hear?" Rogers said looking down at the files.  
  
"Very well," Andrea shifted her attention to Japa "Japa, go tell you squadron to get ready. Hurry, I don't want the [I]Dommkompf[/I] being captured." Andrea said positioning the command chair back to the center of the room. Japa saluted, and exited the bridge.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Joachim, is everyone ready?" Japa said walking into the ready room, "Andrea wants us out there now." Japa leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Do you always do what Andrea tell you to do, Japa?" Raye said laughing, "I think you like her as much as she likes you."  
  
"Raye, do you always have to be such an asshole?" Joachim said under his breath. He was getting very irritated with Raye's immature attitude.  
  
"Enough, both of you, Raye and Alex go to your Zaku's. Joachim stay here, I want to talk to you," Japa said walking towards where Joachim was sitting. The other two pilots left, and Japa sat down next to him "Don't let them bother you so much. I know Raye's just joking, but I don't think you are aware of that. Just try to ignore him. It's bothering you, I can tell. You're probably the best pilot out of all of us, but you let Raye's attitude get to you," Japa stood up, and placed his forehead against Joachim's. He grabbed his shoulders, and whispered "Just forget about him. Just forget it." Japa straightened out, and floated backwards to the door. He grappled the side thrusted himself out the door. Joachim sat motionless. His eyes were fixated on the floor.  
  
'Japa's never spoke out like that before. I must mean more to him than I thought I did.' That same thought kept racing through his mind, until he realized he was supposed to be at his Zaku. He stood up, grabbed his helmet, and kicked off towards the door.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Captain Schneider, The Zaku's from the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] are nearing our location," Lt. Connors said turning his head back to the monitor "Sir! The GM's from the colony have just exited the Minovsky Particle field!" Connors shrieked.  
  
"How many Zaku's do we have onboard?" Riko asked flicking a few switches on the control panel.  
  
"Sir, we only have your customized Zaku on board." Connors said trying to get a hold of Japa's squadron.  
  
"Alright, I'm going out in it. If you get a hold of Japa tell him to escort the ship and its crew to the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. I will take care of these GM's on my own." Riko said grinning evilly.  
  
"Yes sir," Connors said. He began to thumb a few buttons, and finally he came into contact with Japa "Lt. Japa, Riko has gone to take out the GM's coming our way," Connors said brining up a new screen on the monitor "They look to be the GM Command's."  
  
"How many?" Japa asked bringing up a screen on the side monitor.  
  
"There's four of them, Sir." Connor's took a breath, and began, "You are not to engage, Lt. Riko specifically ordered me to inform you not to engage. You are to escort half of the crew to Ran's ship and the other half to your ship."  
  
"You can't be serious! Riko can't take them out by himself!" Raye said hysterically.  
  
"Raye don't worry about him." Japa said calmly.  
  
"Do you want me to help him out, Japa?" Joachim mumbled.  
  
"No, I will go. The rest of you need to help out the [I]Dommkompf[/I]." Japa said closing the comm. He stepped with all might onto the throttle, and his Zaku burst off to the rear of the ship. He wasn't to sure about Riko's abilities, but was certain he could help him out. As he neared the back of the ship Riko saw him coming, and opened a comm to him.  
  
"Lt. Japa, what are you doing? I specifically ordered you to help out the crew." Riko growled.  
  
"With all do respect, sir, I don't think you can hold these GM's for long. The other member's of my squadron are helping your ship," Japa replied. He magnified a object on the lefthand monitor. It was the GM's "Sir, they're here."  
  
Riko didn't reply; he just flew straight at the oncoming force. He readied his 105mm Machinegun, and fired sporadically at the GM's. They easily dodged, and began their retaliation. They fired their own Machinegun's. These pilots were once again, Rookies. Riko was gaining ground on them, preparing to use his Heat Hawk. A GM Sniper II was amongst them, but had withdrew away's back. It was preparing to fire its Long Beam Rifle. Riko had no clue it was there, and was rapidly coming towards them. The Sniper pilot grinned as he eased down on the control trigger inside the cockpit. A single purple beam burst through the barrel. As the beam soared through the darkness of space, Riko fired his 105mm Machinegun and shattered a GM's visor.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Riko said to himself as the purple beam closed in on his Zaku.  
  
"Captain Schneider Move out of the way!" Japa screamed as he flew straight into the side of Riko's Zaku. The beam pierced Japa's shoulder armor, and disintegrated the whole left side of the Zaku.  
  
"Lt. Japa!" Riko said, anger boiling up inside of him. He saw the GM's etching close to him, and grabbed Japa's Machinegun. Now with two Machinegun's Riko would get revenge for Japa. He eased down the thumb controls inside the cockpit, and both Machinegun's fired. Yellow flashes of light lit the darkness. GM's scurried in every which way trying to avoid being destroyed. The GM that had its visor shattered was the first to be blown to smithereens.  
  
"Captain, give me you Heat Hawk," Japa mumbled "I don't think we will survive, Riko."  
  
"Yes we will, Japa. I'll make sure of that." Riko said proudly.  
  
"We'll make sure of that too, Japa." Raye said cheerfully.  
  
Joachim was already in full-burn at a GM. Riko fired at it to distract it while Joachim came up behind it, and plunged his Heat Hawk into the backpack. He pulled it out, and spun around chopping its head off.  
  
There was only one GM left in the battlefield. The GM Sniper II had retreated. Japa was closing in on it, and the others had encircled it. All of a sudden they all rushed at him, but stopped. Japa kept going though. As he neared it he brought the Heat Hawk above his head slashed downwards at an diagonal. The Heat Hawk had made a huge gash down the middle of its chest. Sparks, and wires flew through the space around them. The remaining Zaku's flew back to the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] now one mobile suit down again.  
  
----------------------------  
  
January 25, 0081  
  
1206  
  
"I'm sorry Lt. Japa. I don't think we'll be able to repair your Zaku," Rogers said looking down "You shouldn't be worried though. We'll be at Luna soon, and they have new MS for us." Rogers said smiling.  
  
"I am aware of that, Lt. If the Federal Forces should attack us though, then we are down one MS." Japa said giving him a evil look.  
  
"Alright, Alright. We'll see what we can do with Alex's Zak-,"  
  
"No, he can pilot my Zaku," Riko said walking into the hangar "Andrea needs me to help her onboard the bridge," He turned to Japa "You can pilot my Zaku, Japa."  
  
Japa didn't say a word. He just turned his back to him, and floated out the hangar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ 


	4. Chapter 3: Troubles

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam 0081: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remain's. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suit's...The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 3: Troubles  
  
----------------------------  
  
January 27, 0081  
  
0821  
  
Andrea sit quietly in her command chair, gazing out the bridge monitor. Her tousled white hair draped down to her shoulder's. She hadn't slept in two days, due to the fear of being ambushed by the Federal Forces. Her skin tone was pale white, almost as white as her hair. Her red trimmed grey uniform was outfitted with a gold crest that covered her chest, and extended down to her waist.  
  
The Gold Crest, worn by the highest official's of Zeon, Andrea's involvement with this mission gave her this crest.  
  
"Colonel, we're approaching the Luna Manufacturing Plant. Our ETA is 1015 hours. Should we dispatch the remaining Zaku's for any confrontations?" the comm officer said turning back to his station.  
  
"Good, any sign of those Feddie's?" Andrea said taking in air. Her chest expanded and stayed there waiting for an answer.  
  
"No ma'am." the radar officer replied.  
  
Andrea let all her air out, and flopped back into the chair. She hadn't felt so relaxed.  
  
"Lt. Rogers, take command. I'm going to rest before we arrive on Luna," Andrea yawned and rubbed the bridge between her eyes.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Rogers saluted and lowered the command chair.  
  
"She's all yours." Andrea said walking out the bridge. As she exited the main entrance she noticed Japa standing leaning against the wall, "Well, Japa, what brings you to the bridge?" Andrea asked, giving him a scolded look.  
  
"I need to talk with you, but not here. Follow me, please." Japa met his eyes with hers and sprung off the wall towards her. He veered left a spilt- second before they would have met. Andrea dumbfounded followed him.  
  
"Where are we go-..." before she could finish, Japa put his fore-finger up to her lips as to silence her. She knew not to question him but she wanted to know where they were going.  
  
The both of them glided through the halls, evading oncoming officers. The lights throughout the hall ways went by them swiftly as they passed what seemed to be a thousand rooms to Andrea, but she knew it had only be about twenty. The silver-blue metal seemed to close in around her, and as soon as she was just becoming comfortable with her surroundings they stopped. Japa didn't speak he just welcomed Andrea into his quarters.  
  
"Alright, Japa, what do you want to talk about? And don't make it long." Andrea said half-heartedly.  
  
"Its about my command over our Zaku squadron. I want to relinquish command to Joachim." Japa looked up and stared straight into her beautiful crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Japa," Andrea stared back into his eyes. She could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes, "I'm not going to give command to Joachim. I gave command to you in the first place because your so calm. You don't panic in most situations, any other person would crumble and die! Also because you are able to hide your emotions so well. I am your commander and I still don't know how you feel."  
  
"I figured you would say that. Then you leave me no choice but to resign." Japa's voice went dreadfully low, and trailed off into the distance.  
  
"I won't let you, Japa. You deserve to be in command. Face it, Japa, you're the best damn pilot we have!" Andrea's voice boomed through his quarters, "I'm not going to let some punk like Raye take that away from you." Andrea then kicked off the cold-metal floor and glided towards Japa.  
  
"Damnit!" Japa ducked underneath her grasping arms, and headed for the door, "I'm sorry, Andrea, but I have to do this." Japa slid his hand over the panel at the door. As the door opened up he floated to the far wall and found a transport stick to the hangar.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Salamis Class Cruiser  
  
Command Bridge  
  
0830  
  
Captain Nasaki eagerly taps his fingers on the right control arm. His thoughts were racing with revenge; revenge on those who destroyed his ship. He would never forget that dreadful day. When he was first informed about the three Musai Cruisers...Then the unbelievable happening, his ship destroyed. He narrowly escaped the "sinking" ship, but is thankful he did, and sees it as God's way of letting him set things right.  
  
His cold, black eyes stood fixated on the main monitor. The cilira of his eyes remain bloodshot. They have been since the attack, since he hasn't had any sleep. Bags are starting to form under his eyes, and the three slits extend from each point of the eye. His charcoal black hair stretches almost down to his eyes. His pale white skin almost reminds one of snow.  
  
"Sir...Sir, we have found the Zeon ships." the comm officer stopped and thumbed a few controls on the panel, "They're heading for the dark side of the moon."  
  
"What? Are you sure? There's noth-," Nasaki stopped and ran his hand along the control panel. Causing a diagram of the Zeon Ships estimated trajectory, and ETA, "At this very moment they are heading towards a small crater. Reed, contact Granada and inform them of the Zeonic presence. And of their possible threat."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Reed replied tentatively.  
  
Granada, the once powerful base of the Principality of Zeon. It once was host to a variety of Zeon pride. However, something good, always has something to contradict it. Late in December 0079, Lt. Colonel Killing killed the officer in command of Granada. Soon after he began an operation to fire Nuclear Warheads at a Side 6 target. They were captured however, and Killing then killed himself. Thus, Granada fell to the Federal Forces, and they have no intention on losing it.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Mobile Suit Deck  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
0903  
  
The mechanic's scurry around nervously trying to get the Zaku's ready for their arrival on Luna. Caris' once red-shaded Zaku was now the normal Green and Blue. The paint-job is fairly new and the paint is still wet.  
  
Japa quietly rests in the cockpit of his new Zaku. He feels more, serene, in this cockpit. In his last Zaku he felt much the same way, but something was different. He wasn't quite sure what felt so different. He didn't want to linger on the thought though.  
  
Nearer to the main entrance, Raye stumbled into the hangar. Anger filled emotions and his eyes. As he approached to the closest Mechanic he spotted something out the corner of his eye. Japa's new Zaku, the cockpit hatch open. Raye knew he was in there, and he veered left and glided to the cockpit.  
  
"Hey, Japa, are you in there?" came from the opened cockpit hatch and startled him.  
  
"Yes, Raye, I am in here. What do you want?" Japa replied softly.  
  
"I need to talk with you," Raye's voice was loud and it cracked a few times showing Japa he was angry, "now, if you please."  
  
"Alright." Japa said leaving the cockpit. Raye grappled his arm and kicked off towards the entrance, "Where are we going, Raye?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, worry about what I am going to do to you." Raye cracked under his breath. Japa knew it wasn't going to be in a populated place, somewhere near the quarters, he thought. His thoughts proved to be true as they neared the ready room.  
  
"Alright, we ar-..." Japa was interrupted mid-sentence as Raye grabbed him by the collar and pinned him up against the wall.  
  
"Listen here you little shit. I don't have take orders from you nor Andrea." Raye growled and tugged harder on Japa's collar, "If you have a problem with me then talk with me, not Andrea."  
  
"I don't have a problem with you, Raye. And, what in the hell are you talking about?" Japa stared straight into Raye's eyes.  
  
"You know what I am talking about, Japa." Raye loosened his grip and on Japa and stared down at the cold-metal floor, "I was demoted from a pilot to a mechanic. You're telling me you had no idea this happened!" Raye thrusted Japa farther into the air and stared back into his eyes. Japa could see the tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"Raye, I had no idea of this. I talked with Andrea about my command of the squadron," Japa grabbed Raye's wrists as to say 'Let me down, Raye.' but he didn't get the message, "What did she say to, Raye?"  
  
"She told me that I was bothering you and you couldn't perform to your abilities. Then without warning she just demoted me, and then left." Raye replied solemnly.  
  
"I had no idea she was going to do that. I told her that I wanted to relinquish command to, Joachim. She said she wouldn't so I told her that I was going to resign." Japa paused a moment, "Do you know why I wanted to give up my command?"  
  
"No sir, I don't" Raye let Japa go and backed away from him.  
  
"Because of you, Raye. Though, it's not me who you bother, it's Joachim. You don't shut your mouth and you piss him off every time you speak. Joachim is much older and more mature than the both of us. It doesn't help either with you being such a immature ass, Raye." Japa began walking towards Raye, "I am willing to try and put you back onto my squadron. That is under one condition."  
  
"What is that?" fell from Raye's mouth.  
  
"You must go talk with, Joachim. Tell him how you truly feel." his eyes found Raye's, "I know who you feel, Raye, but he doesn't. This is an order and if I ask, Joachim, about it and he says you never talked with him," a faint smirk appeared on his face, "Lets just say you. won't like what I do to you, Raye." Japa smiled and pushed off the floor out the door. Raye remained standing where he had been during the conversation.  
  
"Alright, Japa, I will go talk with him." Raye chuckled a little and kicked off the desk behind him. As he left the ready room he reached for the cable wire in his pocket and fired it to the far wall. It stuck in place and began luring Raye into the quarters hallway...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Joachim's Quarters  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
0911  
  
Joachim lay stretched out on his bed. His auburn brown hair lay tousled around his head. He wasn't asleep but he wasn't awake, either. The pitch black darkness of his room reminded him of the cockpit. His surroundings gave him flashback of his previous battles. He was startled by a sudden knock on the door.  
  
Joachim made his way through the room to the door. As he opened he questioned whether he should or shouldn't. He hadn't slept in a few days and needed some rest. He decided to though and was surprised to see, Raye.  
  
"Raye, what are you doing here?" Joachim questioned hoarsely.  
  
"I need to talk with you, Joachim," he made his way into the room and struggled to adjust his eyes to the darkness, "Don't you have a light in here? Or, is it dark in here all the time?"  
  
"Fine," he felt his way around the room and found the panel for the lights, "is that better?" he said sprawling back onto his bed.  
  
"Yes, now as I mentioned before I need to talk with you." Joachim yawned and elevated off his bed, "I know we have our differences, Joachim, but we need to settle them."  
  
Joachim interrupted him, "Is this about your demotion to a mechanic, Raye?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" he stood in amazement but soon came to the conclusion that Andrea had probably already contacted him, "Nevermind, I think I already know. Well, it is partially about my demotion, but more about our problems with one another." Raye started to become more relaxed but as he looked up and noticed, Joachim staring straight at him he couldn't help but become nervous, "I know I've been acting like an asshole lately and I'm sorry. But, Japa is the youngest member of our team and also our commander, I just feel a need to give him a hard time. I guess its because he's in command and I'm not."  
  
"Have you told him this, Raye?" Joachim asked softly.  
  
"No, but he said I have no need to talk with him. I need to talk with you." he stared back into Joachim's eyes and began to float closer to him, "I'm sorry, Joachim, I truly am sorry."  
  
"I know you are, Raye, and you don't need to tell me. I can see it in your eyes and your movements." Joachim slowly backed into a wall and crossed him arms, "You made your point, Raye, now leave. I'll tell Japa how you feel. Now could you please leave. We'll be arriving on Luna soon, and I need some rest."  
  
Raye nodded and backed out the door. As he glided through the corridors, tears of joy filled his eyes, but he knew not to become over joyous. Japa may not want him back on the squadron. As he made his way back into the hangar a comm from the bridge filled the ship...  
  
"Attention all personal! We will be arriving on Luna shortly. Report to your stations. All Zaku pilots report to the Mobile Suit Deck and await further orders. I repeat we will be arriving on Luna shortly. Bridge out."  
  
As the message ended, mechanics, officers and pilots scrambled to their stations. They have no idea what they are to expect upon their arrival. But, they will be ready for anything that comes their way...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- 


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However, a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remains. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suits . . . The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 4: Arrival  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
January 27, 0081  
  
1011  
  
The [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] eased through the darkness of space, following the "road" shown to them from the Hangar bay. The yellow bars, illuminated their immediate surroundings. They plotted the course for the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] to follow into the hangar. As the tail end of the ship passed the illuminating bars, they disappeared into the darkness of space.  
  
All was quiet onboard the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. Only a few officers on the bridge scurried about. The mechanics, pilots, and the rest of the officers lay in their quarters, resting. Few were in the ready room chatting, finishing their meals, and some were just there to think. Near the rear of the room one could see the auburn colored hair of Joachim.  
  
He sits solemnly by himself at the back of the room. His greenish-golden eyes were hidden behind his eyelids. He wasn't sleeping, and very much knew what was going on around him. He couldn't help but overhear an ongoing conversation about the Feddie's mobile suits between two mechanic's.  
  
"I can't believe we've been able to last this long." the one with the golden brown hair, stated.  
  
"Me neither, their new GM's, so they're called, are far superior to our Zaku's." this one was short, and had vibrant red hair. His voice was coarse but he looked no older than 20, though, "Their pilots seem to lack skill. Which, is why we've been able to defeat them."  
  
Joachim chuckled a bit under his breath. [I]'They're smart, those two.'[/I] he whispered to himself making sure no one heard him. The conversation between the other two went on, but Joachim found himself staring out a nearby bay window.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Luna Manufacturing Plant  
  
1015  
  
The maintenance crews scrambled around trying frantically to prepare the landing sequence. This was their first docking, and they were nervous. Not just the mechanics, even the high-ranking officers bit their lips. As the anterior end of the Musai-class Cruiser entered the bay, landing platforms protruded from the cold blue metal floor. The [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] eased down onto the platforms and came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Alright, close the airlock, and prepare for departure." rang through the docking bay.  
  
Docking tunnels extended, from the side bay, to the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. Air hissed as the airlock was broken on the Musai.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
1016  
  
"Attention all personnel, we have arrived on Luna. Report to the docking tunnels on the East & West side of the ship. Their will be a briefing at 1130 hours. Stay in the vicinity of the Docking Bay." filled the hallways.  
  
Obeying their orders, pilots and mechanics alike made their way to the docking tunnels. Their noise seemed to echo throughout the now immobile ship. Their boots clanked loudly off the cold metal floor as they made their way through the ship.  
  
Japa drug his heels as he walked through the empty corridors of the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. He was the last to leave his sector; not by accident though. He planned it this way. He knew the whole crew would be bumbling through the corridors. He stayed behind until last call.  
  
[I] 'Idiots, they're all idiots,'[/I] Japa thought to himself. He slowly started to pick up his heels, as the repetitiously clanking was rather annoying. He didn't like the eerie silence now bestowed upon the ship. He chuckled as the thought crossed his mind. He was always under the interpretation that silence is what he truly wanted, but in actuality, he didn't. He wanted to be silent, not for everything to be silent.  
  
"What took you so long, Japa?" the familiar voice of Andrea echoed from in front of him.  
  
"I must have missed the first call. What a shame." he continued on, passing Andrea.  
  
"You don't like it here. Do you, Japa?" Andrea said softly. Her crystal blue eyes, filled with tiny sparkles from the above lights, watched Japa contentedly as he walked past. She finally thought she understood, Japa. She didn't, though. [I] 'It's as if he's trying to block me out. But...why?'[/I] she asked herself. She had feelings for, Japa, and she soon realized he didn't for her. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She shook her head violently and the tears disappeared.  
  
"No, Andrea, I don't like this place." broke her train of thought. Overwhelmed with anger, she ran off in the other direction, tears splattering on the floor.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Luna Manufacturing Plant  
  
1130  
  
The docking procedure had been completed. All officers on board the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] were relocated in the plant. It was the other Musai's time, now.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
The Manufacturing sector, probably the busiest part of the Plant. And, unlike any other Lunar city, such as Granada, it was hidden deep within the Moon's outer layer of crust. Not protruding through the ground. This way it was safe from an array of attacks. Rows and rows of facilities lined the underground city. Machinery every which way you looked. Personnel scrambling about nervously. Intersections of rafters, rafters going left, going right.  
  
Yet amidst this chaos, the sector looked rather dull. No color to it, just the vacuous grey color of the many manufactured facilities, rafters, and the machinery. The yellowish-white luminous lights above did nothing but magnify the dullness of the sector. Flashes of orange and yellow illuminated small sections.  
  
Joachim, astonished, sauntered around, taking in every bit of this gargantuan sector. Even more astonishing than itself, he was amazed that the Feddie's knew nothing about this, yet wondered if they did know. [I] 'Something of this multitude can't be a secret. It isn't feasible, even in this era of technology'[/I] raced through his mind. He gazed at the vast array of facilities, personnel, and in the distance even mobile suits appeared.  
  
Joachim found his way through the maze of rafters to where the MS had been stored. As he approached the MS, he noticed a familiar figure conversing with a mechanic. Japa. [I] 'Should've known he'd be the first to see the new MS.'[/I] he chuckled to himself. As he looked to his left he saw two magnificent MS that seem to be of the Model. Once again, Joachim found himself looking at a dreary Grey color.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here, Joachim." Japa said in a somber tone.  
  
"You must be the pilot Japa, has been telling me about. It's a pleasure." exited from the lips of the mechanic. He had deep brown hair, and his eyes were no different. His robust appearance hinted to Joachim that he may be a drinker. His simple, welcoming face, comforted Joachim in way that only his father did when he was younger.  
  
"Japa , have you been telling this man lies? Everyone knows you're the best pilot out of us." Joachim chuckled a bit.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, now. We have enough mobile suits for everyone. Now, we must gather all of the pilots together and begin our briefing." the mechanic walked away, almost waddling. Japa and Joachim followed.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Command Center  
  
Briefing Room  
  
1130  
  
Andrea sit quietly, listening to the ranting of Colonel McFarren. She was tired of if hearing his shrilled voice and wanted to leave. She didn't like this place; to dark and gloomy for her taste. [I] 'Ship isn't much better'[/I] she said to herself. Her crystal-blue eyes sat fixated on the main screen. The tiny red dot coming from the pointer moved continuously, she tried following but found she couldn't.  
  
"Are you paying attention, Andrea? Or, are you off in your own little world?" McFarren blurted out, turning the heads of every other officer in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I'll pay attention from now on." she blushed with embarrassment. Her face turned cherry red and she could feel the heat in her head. She grinded her teeth in anger and clinched her fists.  
  
"That's better." he replied, "Andrea, I want you to inform Japa and Joachim of their duties. Japa is going to create a diversion, while Joachim and McIlwee infiltrate the main defense line. Lt. Colonel Ran will then take his Musai in and commence the attack on Granada. After their attack has been complete, the Mars Fleet will begin its long journey back to Axis. This should stall their forces and give you a good time cushion. Operation Zeit begins in 96 hours. Inform your crews and be ready for departure by then. This should give your men time to train in their new mobile suits and prepare for the mission. That is all.Sieg Zeon!"  
  
"Sieg Zeon!"  
  
The officers filed out and Andrea was one of the first. [I] 'That was almost as bad as hell.' [/I] she said to herself. Before the Colonel exited the room she hurried away, so she didn't get another lecture.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Mobile Suit Hangar  
  
Ready Room  
  
1210  
  
Adam McIlwee, Riko Schneider, Raye Hataki, Joachim Hyldebrand, Japa Serscu, and various other pilots sat in the Ready Room examining the MS suit shown on the main monitor. They all sat with deep interest. They did, after all, enjoy mobile suit piloting. Not one of them was daydreaming or not paying attention. Their eyes were wide, and their ears tuned. On the main monitor in front of the crowd, appeared a few MS. Thus, began the long debriefing of the new mobile suits they will be receiving.  
  
"The MS-06 Zaku II, MS-09R Rick Dom, and MS -09II Rick Dom II aren't going to be covered in the main discussion. Rather a manual has been given to you for their information. The MS currently being shown is the MS-14A Gelgoog. It's a shade of forest green and dark grey. Their are only three of them; the rest have been stowed onboard the remaining Zeon ships. Outfitted with a Beam Rifle and a Twin Beam Sword, these Gelgoog's can stand toe-to-toe with the Gundam. You have been informed of the Gundam and given a fair warning of its power. These are made for more than the average pilot. Lieutenants McIlwee, Hataki and Sgt. Williams have been assigned to these units.  
  
"Next up, the MS-14K Gelgoog Kürzer. A close-combat mobile suit. It sports a higher reactor output, and the more durable Lunar Titanium Alloy. Its thruster output is far greater than most OYW mobile suits. This is due to the fact it is meant primarily for short range. It has to be fast in order to evade enemy beam fire. It carries the standard Twin Beam Sword. It is also outfitted with many other weapons. It can be fitted to the like of its pilot. It may carry the normal Beam Rifle used by the standard Gelgoog or carry a Small Beam Machinegun. The Small Beam Machinegun can produce a extremely high rate of powerful fire, but its range is far less than a normal Beam Rifle. Mounted on the forearms are a pair 110mm Machinegun's. These can penetrate lightly armored areas of a GM, and destroy the main camera. Mounted on top of the 110mm Machinegun's are a pair of 3-tube Missile Launchers. These short/mid-range missiles can take out a GM with a few well-placed shots. The Kürzer far surpasses any GM, and, depending on the pilot, it could take down the Gundam. Two Kürzers have been produced and have been given to the some of the best pilots around you. Lieutenant Japa Serscu and Lt. Commander Joachim Hyldebrand are the first to pilot these magnificent mobile suits.  
  
"Its physical appearance as you can see, is very similar to the Type-A Gelgoog. The exceptions being the communications antennae on the head, and the 110mm Machinegun's on the forearms. It's a tad bit shorted than the Type-A and lighter, too. The two pilots assigned to it may also give it a custom color scheme." The crowd rustled uncomfortably in their seats. They were brought back to attention by the booming of the mechanic's voice.  
  
"Pay attention, damnit. Now I have to inform on our pride and joy: the MS- 14JgB Gelgoog Jaeger Kai. Specifically designed for Command use. And, it has been assigned to Commander Schneider. You may also customize it to suit you. It is an upgraded version of the Gelgoog Jaeger used late during the OYW. It saw little field time, but it performed above our original standards. One was used during Operation Rubicon late 0079. Though the mission was a failure, the MS itself was a success. We decided to station one here and upgrade it. The final product is superior all around to its predecessor. We upped the generator output, but in turn, that lowered the thrust. It went from an outrageous 2.22 G's to a still but less outstanding 1.80 G's. It's still faster than anything the Feddie's have. It, too, has also been upgraded to Lunar Titanium Alloy. Originally equipped with just a Large Beam Machinegun and Machinecannon's, we designed a few other weapons for it to use. It may also use a 90mm Machinegun. This Machinegun showed great improvement over the standard Zaku II 120mm Machinegun. It was able to penetrate the armor of a GM and gave off a high rate of fire. It does, however, run out of ammo quite fast. Next up, for a one-shot kill, we gave it a pair of Sturm Faust. They're not much, but they do pack a good punch. It can also be equipped with a customized Shotgun. This, 9 round, Shotgun is capable of piercing Lunar Titanium Alloy. Though short on the ammunition side, it does have strong firepower.  
  
"It has a similar appearance to the Kürzer, but it's a bit on the bulky side." his mouth closed and his nostrils flared open, taking in air. He exhaled and began, "That brings and end to our briefing. If you have a question, find your own answer. Training with these new suits will begin at 0630 tomorrow. I guess I'm supposed to tell you that you have the rest of the day free to do what you like. This would be a good time to customize your mobile suits. Dismissed." Some of the pilots sat and lingered about, while the others headed towards the hangar, anxious to see their new mobile suits. McIlwee went down the corridor to his quarters to catch up on much deserving sleep. Raye stayed in the room chatting with a few others. Riko began a conversation with the mechanic. They left the room in search of a local bar. Joachim disappeared into the vast hangar, probably off customizing his Kürzer. Japa lagged behind the main crowd. He held into a railing and peered through the massive sector. He felt like just floating, aimlessly, into space, but he knew he would die. Instead, he just kicked off the floor and somersaulted over the railing, floating in the Zero-G of the hangar.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	6. Chapter 5: Start of a New

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However, a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remains. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suits . . . The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 5: Start of a New  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
January 28, 0081  
  
Locker Room  
  
0615  
  
Anticipation filled Japa's mind. He was excited, he had a right to be. He was going to be the first individual, besides Joachim, to pilot the new model Gelgoog. He had a restless sleep, but the anticipation counteracted the sleepiness. He acted as if he had been in a three month long slumber. He was as jittery as child would be at a Circus. His hands were trembling, and his knees felt buckling.  
  
He wasn't alone in this feeling. Joachim showed signs of nervousness, of course, he never spoke so one wouldn't know. Adam's usual cheeriness wasn't showing, he kept to himself. But, more prevalent than Adam's nervous behavior was Raye's. His usual lewd behavior wasn't apparent, his usual babbling was absent. He sat on the bench near the back of the room. His head hanging, engulfed by his hands. His black hair was unkept, and was nearing the bottom of his neck. Japa knew something was troubling him, partly because he hadn't cracked any jokes at him lately. Japa stared at Raye, fitting his gloves into their places on the cuff of the flight suit. He grabbed his helmet off the locker rack and walked towards Raye.  
  
"What's the matter, Raye? Nervous?" he said as he situated his helmet over his head. He raised the visor into the helmet and sat down next to, Raye.  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say that." Raye mumbled from beneath his hands. Japa noticed he didn't even look up at him when he spoke. He knew it was something else, but what? Japa leaned back against the bench and rested his head on the wall behind them. He gazed through the locker room, examining each pilot and how they were handling it. He saw Adam finally talking with some other pilots. He also noticed Riko was there now. He was gone pretty quick, though. As if he didn't want anyone to notice him. Japa didn't care, he despised Riko for the way he treated Andrea. [I] 'I don't treat her much better, though'[/I]. He looked to where Joachim was originally sitting. He had disappeared, too. His eyes circled the room again, and then landed back on Raye's back.  
  
"Raye, there's something else wrong with you." he chuckled a bit, "When a person like you stops being loud and obnoxious, and just sits there quietly, there's something wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, Japa." Raye sat straight up and looked at Japa, face-to-face. Japa didn't reply, he just sat, staring back at him. Neither one blinked, the room fell silent. The silence that Japa hated so much. Everyone sat and stared at the two. Japa knowing this, wanted to avoid confrontation. He turned away from him and stood, towering over him.  
  
"We'll see, Raye." he said quietly. He turned towards the entrance and began his walk out. He passed a few other pilots and they stared as he wondered past. His eyes didn't float to them, instead they stared at the dim corridor outside the locker room. As he was exiting the room a officer wandered in.  
  
"Everyone needs to report to the hangar for their training. You have until 0640 to arrive." he floated back out the door as the last words exited his mouth. Japa looked back at him and then back forward. He could tell he was nearing the hangar; metal clanking on metal, and the sound of mechanic's hollering across the hangar. He slipped the visor back down over his face and kicked off the floor, floating into the hangar.  
  
As he floated along, near the lights above, he saw a few mobile suits being loaded onto the catapult. One was a Gelgoog Kürzer, painted in red, white, and green. [I] 'Must be Joachim.'[/I] he thought. But, even more stranger than the paint scheme was the lack of weapons, [I] 'They must want us to get used to the controls before they give us combat training.'[/I] He sighed in disappointment, but he wasn't really disappointed. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He saw the other Kürzer being readied for departure. Unlike its counterpart, it was painted in dull shades of grey. The mechanic's felt the need to nickname Japa the [I] Lunar Ghost[/I]. He didn't mind, it was more of a "Who cares" thing he had. He ignited the boosters on his flight suit and dove towards the main rafter.  
  
He landed softly on to the rafter and someone tugged on his shoulder, "Where's everyone else?" came from behind. Japa slowly spun around and saw the comforting face of the mechanic.  
  
"They should be here soon. I left a little early." Japa paused and peered towards the Hangar doors, "That was Joachim who just departed, wasn't it?" he nodded. "Well then, can I depart early, also?" Japa turned and looked at his Kürzer.  
  
"I guess so. Let me inform everyone." the mechanic used Japa as leverage and pushed off the floor. Japa pushed the mans foot to give him more speed. He grabbed the closest railing and flipped over heading for the cockpit of the Gelgoog. He thudded gently on the hatch and turned his head towards the mechanic. He gave him the thumbs up.  
  
"Funny, I don't even know the mans name." he let out a sigh and waved back at him. He grabbed a handle and drifted into the darkness of the cockpit. He thumbed a few switches overhead and the monitors flickered as they came to life. The cockpit was almost the same as the Zaku, but the protruding radar screen was missing. Circular monitors in the lower corners of the main monitor took their place. The cushioning of the seat was new and coarse. It would take some time to break it in. The control sticks were somewhat the same, but all his fingers were placed over triggers. [I] 'This will take some getting use to.'[/I] He gently lifted his fingers off the controls, just as the comm screen in the upper corner of the monitor flickered.  
  
"How do you like it?" the monitor flickered a bit as he spoke but it wasn't enough to deteriorate the message.  
  
"It's just like the Zaku's, except for the control sticks." Japa looked back down at them and eased his fingers back into their positions.  
  
"Joachim said the same thing. It's just something you'll have to get used to. The others have arrived, you may launch whenever."  
  
"Wait, I never did get your name, sir." Japa jerked back up, hoping he didn't miss.  
  
"Petty Officer Meikle, sir." he said as closed the comm. Japa smiled as he closed the cockpit hatch. He gently pushed the controls forwards and the catapult hurled him out into space. The sudden rush of speed knocked Japa fiercely back into his chair. He found himself, and his Gelgoog, floating aimlessly in Space. He, with all his might, pushed down on the center pedal. The many vernier's flared, and in a sudden wave of blue he vanished into space.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Command Center  
  
0630  
  
The highest ranking officials on the Plant were in attendance for the Mars' Fleet first training. For most of them it would be the first time to witness these extraordinary pilots. Some paced around, nervously, and the others stood, arms crossed, be hind the control stations. They watched, tentatively as Joachim, and soon after, Japa, flew into space. They strained their eyes watching them as long as they could, until they disappeared into the myriad of stars. Their attention was then brought behind them as the entrance doors opened, and closed with a loud thud. Andrea.  
  
Cautiously, she walked forward. She could feel the pulse beat in her face, as it began to glow beet red. The other officers noticed this, and blushed a bit themselves for staring. They turned their attention back into space. Andrea, relieved, exhaled and walked behind a control station.  
  
"Has anyone departed yet?" she asked.  
  
"Japa and Joachim have, ma'am. The others should be soon." he looked up at Andrea as she nodded in agreement. She turned away and approached Colonel McFarren. She turned her head and watched as Riko, Raye, Adam and the other pilots flew out.  
  
"I hope they don't disappoint us, Andrea." he snickered a bit, and grinned.  
  
"They won't, Kurt. They're the best pilots I've seen." she replied, disgusted.  
  
"I hope so, or I will assign you new ones." he turned to face her, but she turned away, obnoxiously. He clenched his fist in anger and went to pull her toward him. He stopped, and realized he could be demoted.  
  
"Smart decision. God knows what would happen if you got demoted." Andrea faced him and giggled as she pushed off his chest towards the exit.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Japa's Gelgoog Kürzer, drift, lifelessly through space. The vernier's had been shut off, and the mono-eye was out. He sit, motionless, in the cockpit. The monitors were functioning, and he felt as if he was amongst the stars. He felt at peace, and if it were up to him, he would float all the way to Pluto and back. But, he knew that he would not be able to do this. His eternal peace would be short lived, however.  
  
"Japa, it's 0700, time to begin our training." Joachim said, lackadaisically.  
  
"Very well." Japa opened his eyes and stared out the monitors. He saw Joachim approaching him. He gently placed his hands around the controls and the mobile suit came back to life. The mono-eye glowed and dimmed back down. He pushed down on the center pedal and the vernier's ignited. With a quick forward motion of the controls the Gelgoog sent a wave of blue backwards and flew off towards the others. Japa examined the radar and all the other instruments to make sure they were in working order. [I] 'Everything's working correctly. Good.'[/I] he whispered to himself. It felt like he hadn't been in a cockpit forever. He longed for the monotonous sound of the reactor hum. Now he was reunited with it; reunited with the cockpit. It was as if Japa and the cockpit were meant to be. They were totally in conjunction with each other. This was the only thing Japa cared for. His mobile suit, "Joachim, how's the Kürzer handling for you?"  
  
"It's amazing. The sensitivity of the controls is amazing. Instead of me making movements faster than the suit can, the suit is making movements faster then me." he smiled, "How's it handling for you?"  
  
"Just as you described it." he paused for a moment, "They're broadcasting a message to us."  
  
"I'm sure you are all excited, but put aside the nervousness, and concentrate. Today will basically be for you to get accustomed to the controls of your new mobile suits. This initial training will last for three hours. You will then take a break. Afterwards, there will be a meeting in the Briefing Room at 1100 hours. Luna out."  
  
Hopes were high as mobile suits screeched through the darkness. Japa slowed down on the thrust to take some time and look at how each pilot handled their new suit. He saw Adam, and noticed that he was testing out the speed of his suit. Not unusual for a younger pilot. They were more interested in the thrill of piloting, rather than for their beliefs. Japa didn't mind, as long as they put forth their effort. He also saw, Raye. His Gelgoog was just sort of floating around with some other Zaku's. [I] '***hole is probably telling jokes rather than training.'[/I] he said aloud, irritated. Ranking over him, he decided to take action. "Hey, Raye, what are you doing? Your supposed to be training, not talking. Your little pawns can stand around, but I want you to be working. Understand?" he said furiously.  
  
"Uh, yes sir. I'll start right away." he replied. He was serious this time, though. He wasn't being sarcastic. Soon after he flew off from the crowd of Zaku's. Japa followed him through the monitor. He was pretty much secluded, and began ripping through space. [I] 'Good.'[/I]. Japa searched his monitors, looking for Riko. He was no where to be seen. Japa decided not to question the matter, he was of high rank, and could probably do what he wanted.  
  
Watching the others flying around bored, Japa. He felt the time was right to begin his own training. He stepped on the right pedal and the Gelgoog swung around. A few seconds later, he was rocketed forward. A flash of blue light and exhaust were he left behind.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Ready Room  
  
1014  
  
The pilots stood around, a joyous mood filled the room. None of them could stop conversing about the new mobile suits. Most of the pilots stood in the front of the room. Joachim was even talking with them.[I] 'Didn't think Joachim to be so social'[/I] Japa thought to himself. Japa stared from his seat at the horde of pilots. He could make out a few things they were saying, but relied on his uncanny ability to read lips. He was unaware at first that he could, but realized it must have been from staying out of the crowd. He was interested in what they spoke about, but didn't want to be apart of it. He noticed a pilot peeking at him, he turned away sharply and stared at the Maps on the side board. He closed his eyes, and saw himself flying among the stars again. It was all he could think of, all that was on his mind. He was startled by the force of a slap on his back.  
  
"How did it go, Japa?" the mysterious figure said.  
  
"Just fine, sir." he peered up, into the light, to see Riko. The sight of him brought back his thoughts on why he wasn't out there, "Why weren't you out there, if you don't mind my asking, sir?"  
  
"I have a high access to most things. Are you forgetting this?" he smirked, and crossed his arms. Japa took his leg off of his other and stood up as it clanked loudly off the floor. He was eye to eye with Riko. Their appearance's drastically different. Japa with dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Riko, the son everyone wanted. His fine blonde hair and his radiated with magnificence. His boyish good looks made people wonder if he really was part of Zeon. Japa's cold, emotionless face, and Riko's warm, friendly face.  
  
"How could I forget, sir." Japa said, with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Japa blinked a few times, and then shut his eyelids for a while, and while under the darkness of his eyelids began to walk away. Riko's firm grip caused him to open his eyes and turn back.  
  
"Are you getting annoyed with me, Japa?" Japa shrugged his hand off his arm and straightened out.  
  
  
  
"No sir!" Japa exclaimed, but was rather sarcastic about it. Riko's peaceful blue eyes quickly filled with anger. Japa saw his persona change from peace, to anger, and smirked at his accomplishment.  
  
"Leave now, Japa." his said, hatefully. Japa nodded, arrogantly, and walked towards the doors. The rest of the room was silent; they stood, staring at Riko. He paid them no attention, and began to walk out himself. [I] 'I'll make him pay for what he did to me. No one will ever do that to me again' [/I] he grinned evilly as he walked down the vast corridors of the Lunar Manufacturing Plant.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Briefing Room  
  
1100  
  
The pilots filed into the room. The majority of them came in together from the Ready Room. They were still chatting about the morning's training. They shut up rather quickly as PO Meikle began speaking.  
  
"Now it's time for your combat training," he was interrupted as the room went into a uproar of cheering and hollering. "I know, I know, it's exciting, but you're going to have to pay attention. Alright, all of the mobile suit will be given their armaments. Here's where it gets interesting; instead of actually firing live rounds, we have developed a new technology. Similar to that of the old war games. The weapons will not be given ammunition, they will fire, however. Instead, we have inserted a type of training simulator into the suits computer." he stopped to breath and continued, "You will see the opposing suit fire its weapon and you'll receive damage. If your suit happens to be 'destroyed' the monitor will go black and you'll drift until a rescue crew arrives to pick you up. This is also the time were squads are assigned." he looked down at a piece of paper and read the names of the Squad Commanders off. " Lt. Hataki, Lt. Serscu, Lt. Commander Hyldebrand, and Lt. Colonel Schneider will be in command of the mobile suits."  
  
"Who will be assigned to them?" a pilot sitting near the back said.  
  
"Will you be patient, I'm getting to that now." he shook his head in disbelief, and began again, "Ensign's Merold and Reilly are assigned to Hyldebrand. Ensign's Noeer and Bullof are assigned to Hataki. Sgt. Richards and Lt. McIlwee are assigned to Schneider. Corporal Bock and Sgt. Troike are assigned to Serscu. CPO Munn and Lindgren will be on standby on every mission. If they should be deployed they will join the leading squad and help them. You will be in your squads for Combat. Now move out." The pilots stood and crowded the door way as they headed for the hangar. They were even more giddy now that they knew they were going to be in combat.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Combat Training  
  
1144  
  
They had been in combat for 14 minutes. Raye is all that is left from his unit. Joachim has only lost Reilly and his Zaku II. Merold's Rick Dom II has taken heavy damage and won't last much longer.  
  
"Merold, how much more damage can you sustain?" Joachim said, worriedly.  
  
"A few more hits from conventional weapons. One beam hit and I'm gone." warning sirens went off in his cockpit and a image of Japa and his remaining Rick Dom appeared, "Sir, we have company."  
  
"I know, I'll take care of, Japa. You try and hold off, Troike." Joachim smiled, this would be the first time he would face, Japa. [I] 'Finally, I get a chance to face you, my friend'[/I] he grinned a little and then went full-burn towards Japa. He neared faster than he had expected.  
  
"I see you're as eager as I am, Joachim." he said as he pulled back on his controls. The Kürzer stopped abruptly, and flew backwards dangerously fast. He put a little pressure onto the trigger and the Small Beam machinegun opened fire on Joachim. Joachim pulled right and fired his 110mm machinegun's. The bullets missed their mark as the opposing Kürzer had been climbing up since he fired. Joachim followed him upwards, firing a continuous round of bullets.  
  
"Not bad, Japa." Joachim said over the comm, "You're right, I am, if not more, eager to face you." he stopped as a group of missiles screeched through space towards him. Joachim tried to pull back, but didn't manage to avoid all three missiles. The computer simulated that he had lost his left leg, from the knee down. He growled and retaliated by firing his missiles. They spanned the gap between him and Japa in no time, but were destroyed by a flurry of tiny yellow beams. Joachim searched his monitors frantically trying to find the person responsible. More yellows beam filles the air; Joachim's monitors went pitch black, "Who the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Just as Japa finished his sentence, he met the same fate as Joachim.  
  
"You two should be more wary of your surroundings." Riko said quietly.  
  
"Riko?" Japa let a little growl escape his lips.  
  
"Yes, and it seems as if I'm the only suit remaining." he said obnoxiously. Joachim didn't speak, he just sat in the darkness of his cockpit, waiting for the rescue crew to arrive, "Interesting isn't it. You two are supposed to be the best, but you both were beaten by me."  
  
"Yes, it's really interesting. Now, Riko, if you don't we have to take our sorry asses back to the hangar." Joachim finally spoke. His voice was crisp and full of anger. Japa hearing his statement, snickered a bit in his cockpit. Riko was infuriated and jammed his controls forward and burst off into the black abyss of space.  
  
The rescue crew finally arrived and towed the two Kürzer's back into the hangar. Once in the hangar there monitors came back to life and they placed them in their respective rafters. Japa opened the hatch and floated out of the cockpit. He headed for Joachim's Kürzer and looked at it, staring at the vibrant color scheme. Joachim finally exited his cockpit and floated to Japa.  
  
"Why such a colorful scheme?" Japa said staring.  
  
"It's for a small German city I used to live in before the War."* Joachim stood next to him and stared up at the suit, "Lets go before Riko gets in."  
  
"Yeah, we probably should." Joachim started off, and Japa followed. The two of them floated along the many rafters of the Manufacturing Sector.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notes  
  
*- The Red, White, and Green of Joachim's Kürzer are the colors of the German city Joachim is talking about. Thanks to [I] His Divine Shadow[/I] for this information.  
  
Here are the Squads:  
  
Riko-Jaeger Kai  
  
Richards-Gelgoog  
  
McIlwee-Gelgoog  
  
Japa-Kürzer  
  
Troike-Rick Dom  
  
Bock- Rick Dom  
  
Joachim-Kürzer  
  
Merold-Rick Dom II  
  
Reilly-Zaku II  
  
Hataki-Gelgoog  
  
Noeer-Zaku II  
  
Bullof-Rick Dom  
  
Munn-Rick Dom II  
  
Lindgren-Rick Dom II 


	7. Chapter 6: The Long Journey

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However, a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remains. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suits . . . The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 6: The Long Journey  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
January 31, 0081  
  
0516  
  
Granada  
  
It was early, Nasaki had just awoken from his five-hour slumber. Though his mind was fully aware of what was going on, his physical form was still a little groggy. It didn't really matter, he only needed his mind to do his duties. Lethargically, he walked down the corridors to the Command Center, where his first duty of the day awaits him. Check for abnormal activity around Granada. [I] 'God, I hate this s***'[/I] he growled under his breath as he neared the entrance. He placed his hand on the side panel and the door split apart sideways.  
  
"Anything happening out there, McBane?" he said as he approached the command chair.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, sir." Said the radar officer. His dark brown hair matted to his head from the head set he wore. His fingers worked busily, twisting the frequency knob, the other typing in things on the panel. Yet, amidst his work he found ways to converse, "Do you think they could have already left, sir?"  
  
"I'm not sure, McBane." he replied. He yawned, and massaged his eyelids. He put his hands back down on the arms, but kept his eyes shut. A sudden burst from McBane startled him and brought him to his feet, running to his station.  
  
"Sir, I've picked up three mobile suits entering our radar range." he twisted the knob slightly to the left, "Shouldn't you inform everyone, sir?" he said, looking up at him.  
  
"You're right, I probably should." He sped back to his chair and flopped back into it. His right hand tapped away at the control panel, opening a comm to everyone in Granada, "Attention all Federal Forces personnel: Three mobile suits have entered Granada's vicinity. Everyone should report to their stations. Mobile suit pilots report to your suits. I want the [I]Slovenia[/I] and [I]Bokaro[/I] to launch immediately. The [I]White Scar[/I] is to wait my arrival. Nasaki out."  
  
The message rang through the quarters, corridors, and hangars of Granada. Personnel rose from their beds and scurried to their destinations.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Lt. Japa, we've entered Granada's radar range." Bock said over the comm.  
  
"Alright, begin with our second stage of operations," he paused, "Divert the main fleet away from Granada."  
  
"Yes sir!" They exclaimed over the comm.  
  
Japa lifted his hand off the controls and pushed down the comm button with his fore-finger. His hand gently grasped the control again. He leaned his head back against the head rest, and closed his eyes. His breathing went from slow and heavy to fast and light. He made sure he made no sudden movements of his hands, this would cause him to lose his steady flight. Finally his slit open and then they opened fully. They searched the monitor for any type of movement. [I] 'Nothing yet. Good'[/I] he said to himself. His peace was disrupted, however, as warning beeps went off, "What the hell?" he said aloud. Troike's face appeared on the comm screen in the upper right corner of the front monitor.  
  
"Si-sir, there are two Salamis class cruisers approaching us. What should we do?" Troike said, quietly.  
  
"Hold your positions and land on the surface." Japa said, "I want you to ignite your thrusters but do not take off. This should cause a huge of amount of dust to form. From within the could we'll begin firing on the Cruisers. Go now!" Japa said pulling back on his controls. Troike's face disappeared and the screen went blank. Japa's Kürzer dropped to the surface of the moon. The Rick Dom's followed, "Alright, begin." Japa eased his foot on the center pedal and the thrusters ignited. The thrusters hidden in his skirt armor, and lower legs gave off tremendous amounts of thrust. Dust scattered around them, and then, it engulfed the three mobile suits.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Slovenia[/I]  
  
"Sir, we lost the mobile suits in the dust cloud." the radar officer said.  
  
"I figured they might do that. Don't change our course. We'll hover above them and when their thrust stops and the dust clears, we'll annihilate those bastards." the Captain of the ship said, snickering.  
  
"Yes s-sir we have multiple heat sources emerging from the dust!" he said in fear.  
  
The rockets from the Bazooka's screeched through the darkness of space and neared the [I]Slovenia[/I]. Finally they met, and the ship's outer hull rippled with explosions. Everyone on the bridge fell to the cold metal floor.  
  
"God damnit! Find and kill those bastards!" the Captain said grabbing hold of a railing and pulling himself up. He was tossed back to the ground as another wave of explosions shook the ship. His head hit the ground, and blood spurted out from the gash on the back of his head.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Good, keep firing." Japa said, chuckling, "Now it's my turn." He slowly pushed back the middle trigger; three missiles from his right and left forearm exited their respective barrels. Exhaust trailing from each missile as they soared through space. They covered the space between Japa and the [I]Slovenia[/I] in no time. Japa watched through his monitor as bursts of yellow, orange, and red lit up the eternal darkness of space.  
  
"Nice shot, Japa." Bock said, excitedly. Japa grinned from ear to ear in his cockpit, "Should we keep our barrage of fire going, sir?"  
  
"Yes, fire two more rounds at the wounded ship. That should bring it down." he paused, "I'll take care of the other one."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Bokaro[/I]  
  
The crew onboard the [I]Bokaro[/I] stood in amazement as smoke trailed into the space from the [I]Slovenia[/I]. The Captain did nothing but stare, and gulp, as he knew he would be next. A small whisper from his right brought him back to reality.  
  
"What should we do, sir?"  
  
"Can we get a fix on the mobile suits?" he asked.  
  
"No sir, they're too well hidden in the dust."  
  
"Damn, we have no other choice but to retreat." he said hanging his head.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll inform Grana-sir another volley of rockets have been fired from the dust." he stopped in horror, as two more rockets burst through the cloud of dust. One finally hit the unscathed bridge. It exploded in flames and the ship seemed to crumble as the last rocket hit. The smoke was now greater, and the bow of the ship fell from its structure. It hit the moon and more dust gathered, "Sir, the [I]Slovenia[/I] has sunk."  
  
"Colonel, take us back to Granada." he said engulfing his face with his trembling hands.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"No you don't." Japa said jamming his controls forward, sending him back into his chair. The Kürzer erupted on a wave of blue towards the [I]Bokaro[/I]. His right hand carrying his Small Beam Machinegun. He tapped one of the left triggers in the cockpit, and the left hand took the Twin Beam Sword from its rack on his rear skirt armor. The front beam ignited, making it more of a Beam Naginata than a Twin Beam Sword.  
  
"Do you want us to provide back-up fire for you, sir?" Bock said over the comm.  
  
"After you reload, wait 180 seconds to begin firing." he replied.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Japa was gaining on the now retreating [I]Slovenia[/I]. He had reached his maximum acceleration a while ago, and it maintained that speed. Finally he entered the range of his Small Beam Machinegun. He guided the red cross- hair to land on top of the bridge of the ship. It found its mark and a large, green, circular, cross-hair appeared. The Kürzer's arm lifted upward and remained still. Japa exhaled as he pulled back on the trigger. Tiny yellow beams flew from the end of the barrel, each one causing a burst of sudden bright light. After about fifteen beams flew through space, he relinquished his grip on the trigger.  
  
The tiny beams penetrated the outer layer of armor of the bridge but were halted by the under layer. Japa targeted the hit area and fired again. Each beam bringing on more damage than the first. Japa realized that the front of the bridge had the main porthole. He grazed the starboard side of the ship. Firing his 110mm Machinegun's causing subtle damage to the outer hull.  
  
He landed on the ship, just below the bridge. He thought about firing his Beam Machinegun, but he decided not to. He laid the Beam Machinegun down on the ship and grappled the Beam Sword with the free hand. Now in an upright position he slowly hovered upward and as he neared the bottom window of the bridge slashed downwards, making a laceration on the bridge. He was about to do the same to the upper level but a hellish yellow beam tore through the bow of the ship. "What the hell?" he exclaimed aloud in his cockpit.  
  
"Japa, Lt. Colonel Ran has arrived, also, Joachim and Riko have infiltrated Granada's defense. The Feddies mobile suits never had a chance to deploy." Troike said, rejoicing. Another comm opened and Ran's face appeared.  
  
"Japa, let them live. Our mission is complete. Andrea is on her way to pick up your team. We're going to go ahead. Ran out." With that his face vanished and Japa opened an comm to both his pilots.  
  
"Col. Lowenhardt is waiting for his to begin her departure. Everyone needs to report back to the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. Lets go."  
  
"What about the Salamis?" Troike said, with a awkward quirk in his voice.  
  
"I'm to let them live. Ran's orders." Japa didn't want to speak anymore and so he closed the comm. He pushed the controls back and the Kürzer dropped a few meters to its previous landing spot. The suit kneeled to pick up the Beam Machinegun he had placed down on it earlier. As it stood back up, it flew, backwards, off of the ship. And on a dime, it turned and took off towards he location of the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. The Rick Dom's came beside him.  
  
The crew of the [I]Bokaro[/I] could do nothing but watch, as three mobile suits, turned into small lights of blue among the stars.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
Andrea tapped, nervously, at her right panel. She didn't know if Japa had survived his sortie, and was worried about him. Her eyes were bloodshot from not getting any rest the night before. She was only 24, and looked like she nearing 50. She had no idea when she took the position there would be so much stress involved. Finally, a comm came through and the comm officer relayed it to her.  
  
"Ma'am, Japa and his squadron are on their way to the ship. They succeeded in their mission." he said.  
  
Andrea sunk into her chair, relieved. She, abruptly, sat back up and gave orders to the crew, "Heda, inform Japa that we'll meet them half-way. I'm sure they're low on fuel. I need Cohrs, and Ivancic to stay here. The rest of you get some rest. Report back here at 1200 hours." she said, "Lt. Runo tell the technicians to prepare for the mobile suits. That is all."  
  
"Yes ma'am." they all exclaimed at what seemed like the same time. The crew she did not mention left the bridge and headed for their quarters. Andrea yawned for a moment and rubbed the bridge of her eyes. She flopped back into her command chair, and felt total relaxation shoot through her muscles. She knew that if she stayed like this for long she would fall into the world of dreams. [I] 'No, I can't let that happen.'[/I] She kept saying to herself.  
  
"I'm going to find someway to stay awake. Will you three be okay?" she asked, yawning again.  
  
"Yes ma'am. If you'd like, I could call Runo back to the bridge. So you can may get some rest." one said, softly.  
  
She smiled at his kindness, "No, I should be fine. I'll be back in 30 minutes." she said, "Inform me over the intercom of any unexpected confrontations." She waved as she left the bridge. The door slid shut behind her, and the bridge was quiet, only the rumbling of the engines could be heard.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Joachim rejoiced as he flew away from the smoking lunar city of Granada. His and Riko's squads stopped the remaining forces from departing. Their mission was a success. He had also heard Japa's squadron had shot down a Salamis, and almost another one. His joyous mood vanished as Riko appeared on the comm screen.  
  
"Well done, Joachim. I had no idea you were that good a pilot." he said, smiling.  
  
"Japa was the only one who knew." he winked, "Now the entire Federal Forces will tremble at the sight of my red, green, and white Kürzer." They both burst out laughing. Riko's was genuine, but Joachim's was fake. Riko had never heard him laugh so he thought it was sincere.  
  
"We better head back to the ships, Joachim." he said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes sir. We'll move out right away." Joachim replied, opening a comm to Reilly and Merold, while closing the one to Riko, "That guys gets on my nerves." he said aloud.  
  
"Sir?" Reilly heard his statement.  
  
Joachim forgot he was open to Reilly and Merold, "Nothing don't worry about it. I want you two to head back to the [I]Schrecklich[/I]. I'll be right behind you." Joachim nodded. The others closed the comm from their cockpits. He watched closely through the monitor as they flew off in a blinding blue flash.  
  
Just as soon as they flew off, three purple beams screamed through the darkness. All three pierced the fairly weak armor of Reilly's Zaku II. The beams scorched the armor and three holes appeared. One through the left shoulder, one through the rear skirt armor, and the last, devastating beam pierced the rear thruster pack. Burning the fuel inside. In a tenth of a second after they punctured the suit, it exploded into a ball of fire. Illuminating the immediate surroundings. "No! Reilly!" Merold screamed through the cockpit comm.  
  
Joachim watched, in horror, as his wing-man was blown from the sky. [I] 'What just happened?'[/I] he thought to himself, trying to conceal his emotions. In anger, he swung the Kürzer around and spotted the suit responsible for this. "You piece of shit GM!" he screamed as he thrust the controls forward. The Kürzer burst off on a stream of blue, trailing from his many thrusters.  
  
"Joachim, I can take him out from here, just move out of my way." Merold said.  
  
"No, I'll take care of this ****er." he said, angrily. He pushed on the middle trigger and the Beam Machinegun was tossed aside. The right hand took the Twin Beam Sword off of its rack and brought it forward. Beams extending from each side. The Kürzer lifted it over its head, and twirled it with both hands. The right holding it, and bringing it out to the side, while the left arm was positioned in a guarding pose in front.  
  
He was gaining speed as he flew at a downward angle towards the GM. The pilot inside sat in fear, knowing he was about to die. He did nothing, said nothing, but sit there, helplessly. He watched through his monitor as the Kürzer gained on his position. The blue stream exiting from the thruster pack, rear skirt armor, and from beneath the lower legs. Beams on either side of the Twin Beam Sword.  
  
Joachim grinned in the cockpit, knowing someone was going to pay for Reilly's death. He was almost on top of the old type GM, and as soon as he was within a few meters he brought the Beam Sword over his head, and with a quick fatal downward slash from it, the GM was sliced in half. He pulled back on the controls as soon as he slashed, so he wouldn't be caught in the reactor explosion. "Merold hurry, before more reinforcements arrive. I'll be right there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
So the two remaining mobile suits of Joachim's squadron flew off amongst the starts, heading for the [I]Schrecklich[/I].  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Granada  
  
Nasaki slammed his fist down in a rage of anger. "Who the hell can six mobile suits damage a whole city this badly? Tell me god damnit!" he said, furiously.  
  
"I-I don't know, sir." McBane said, lowering his head.  
  
"Sir, there are four Musai class cruiser departing the moon." said another officer.  
  
"Okay, now it makes sense." he rubbed his chin with his fore-finger and thumb, "They attacked the ship depot so we couldn't follow them." his eyes lit up, "As much as I would hate to admit it, that move was genius. Too bad we can't counter it." his eyes calmed back down.  
  
"Sir, couldn't we just inform Side 4*?"  
  
"No, I will be the on bring down these Zeek bastards." Nasaki's stubbornness was showing, "Tell the mechanic's to get busy on fixing the space port. We will leave as soon as it's finished." he paused to think for a moment, "Tell the technicians we need new mobile suits, and pilots good enough to handle them." he smirked. "We'll kill them all."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
Mobile Suit Deck  
  
0712  
  
Japa sat in the cockpit, as the Kürzer went into the Deck, backwards. A blip on the monitor showed him what was behind, so he wouldn't ram into anything. He had to concentrate as much as his mind would let him. The bay doors in front of him, began to come together. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Alright, Japa, you can leave the rest to us." Meikle said over the comm.  
  
"Okay." he replied, softly. He pressed down a few buttons on the panel next to him and the cockpit hatch opened, letting light enter the dark cockpit. Japa slid his visor up into the helmet and kicked off the pedals. He floated out of the cockpit and grabbed hold of a nearby railing. He swung himself onto the rafter and held onto the railing as he glided to the exit.  
  
"Don't worry, Japa. We won't harm it." Meikle yelled from the other side of the deck. Japa cracked a little smile and ran his hand along on the control panel. The door hissed as the airlock was broken. He stared at the floor but a hand on his shoulder brought his head up.  
  
"Andrea?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Japa," he paused and looked into his dark brown eyes, "I have bad news about Joachim." She saw his eyes shoot open.  
  
"What happened?" he grabbed her by the shoulders, not aggressively, but softly.  
  
"He lost one his pilots." she continued staring into his eyes.  
  
"Damn, Andrea. You scared me." he smiled. [I] 'That's a first'[/I] she thought to herself, "Your tone was so dreadful, I thought I lost my only friend."  
  
She blushed, "Sorry." Japa saw her pale white face turn red in embarrassment. He blushed in return, but she couldn't see it from behind his visor.  
  
"If you don't mind, Colonel, I'd like to get some rest."  
  
"That's fine." she let go his shoulder and he let go of her. She went by him and into the Mobile Suit Deck. [I] 'What is she doing in there?'[/I] he questioned to himself. A sudden yawn brought back his attention. He pushed off the wall and was sent soaring through the winding corridors.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	8. Chapter 7: Detour

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However, a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remains. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suits . . . The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 7: Stake to the Heart  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
February 2, 0081  
  
1635  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
The [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] crept through the vast darkness of space. It had begun its journey to Axis two days ago. Partially due to a highly successful attack, and the clean launch of all the ships, they had a five day time cushion on the Federal Forces. Now, it and its sister ships, the [I]Schrecklich[/I], [I]Tirpitz[/I]*, and the [I]Verte[/I] made their way through space to their new home, Axis.  
  
Japa lay on his bed, onboard the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. The lights were dimly lit, relaxing him. The computer monitor in his room gave off the only other light. His brown eyes were open, peering at the sectioned-off metal ceiling. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't even notice the comm coming online in his quarters.  
  
[I]"Lt. Serscu, you have been assigned to a new mission. Report to the Briefing Room for all of the details, ASAP."[/I]  
  
Japa growled in disappointment under his breath. [I] 'Damnit, they can't ever leave me alone'[/I] he said to himself. He tugged at the covering of his bed and sat up. He slowly put his right leg over the side of the bed, and then the left. He rose from his seating position and pulled his arms behind him, and then over his head, stretching. He walked over to the computer and pressed a few keys on the keyboard. The monitor shuddered and then went blank. He walked over to the door and placed his finger on the panel. The door slid upwards, and Japa emerged from the dark room. The pupils of his eyes shrunk on immediate exposure to the light. He began walking, and his eyes refocused to the light quickly.  
  
It was 1645, the personnel on the ship were in the middle of their duties. Some walked through the halls, and saluted Japa as he passed. He nodded, to angry to raise his hand to his head. It wouldn't take long for him to reach the Briefing Room. He walked up to the door, and proceeded through the same routine to open every door. Press the button to open the door. The door opened up.  
  
"Welcome, Japa. Please take a seat." Andrea said, cheerfully.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he took the immediate seat in front of him. He sat down and looked around the room. Far to the left he saw Riko, [I] 'What's he doing here?'[/I].  
  
"Well, Japa you have arrived in time to find out the whole purpose of this mission." she grinned, evilly. "I'm sure you've noticed Riko. Well, Riko and yourself are going to infiltrate The Federal Forces Head Quarters at Side 3."  
  
Japa was already thinking, "How are we going to do that, ma'am?"  
  
"Christ, Japa, let me finish. The Lunar Manufacturing Plant came across a Federal Capsule and gave it to us, along with uniforms. As I'm sure you've already figured out, you two are going to be launched from this ship and enter the colony. Once there, you will find and destroy the base. At any means necessary might I add. The [I]Tirpitz[/I] and the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] will stay back and recover you after the mission. The mission begins at 0200 tomorrow." Andrea said.  
  
Riko sat with his eyes closed, leaning back in his chair. His arrogance showing in his movements. Finally his lips moved and he spoke, "Yes ma'am." He stared at Japa as he finished his little statement. Riko's blue eyes, boiling with intensity, gazed at Japa's.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Japa said. He smirked as he stood up and began walking out the door. He looked down upon Riko as he passed him. He could see the fury within him, and he grinned as he walked out the door.  
  
Riko stood up, "If you'll excuse me, ma'am." he said saluting. He walked to the door and opened it. He stuck his head out first and peered down the corridor to his right. Nothing. He turned his head the other way and he saw Japa, leaning against the wall, "I need to talk with you, Japa." he said walking towards him.  
  
"Where at, sir?" he replied. He opened his eyes and saw Riko floating passed him. He knew he wasn't going to say, he had to follow. And follow he did. [I] 'Hmm, I wonder what this is going to be about. I'm probably going to get disciplined.'[/I] he said to himself. He breathed in disappointment and looked down at the floor as he glided through the hallways. He wasn't paying attention to what was in front him and collided with Riko.  
  
"Here." he said, jerking Japa off of him, "Pay attention to where you're going next time, damnit." He pushed down the controls to the room and the door opened. The room was dark, but the light from the hallways illuminated the area surrounding the door. Japa found the light panel and turned them on. "I don't want you to get angry at what I am about to say."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, sir." he replied, sitting down on top of a desk. "Now, what is it?"  
  
"It's about the way you and I act toward each other. I respect you, Japa, but I don't think you have the slightest bit of respect towards me. I don't care if you like me or not, but if you want to be a good soldier you have to respect everyone. It seems the only person you respect is Joachim." he stopped and looked at Japa. His eyes were open and they were stuck on him, "Now, we have a real problem. We're both on a mission to infiltrate Side 3. Unless you want to get killed, you might want to get to know me. Otherwise, we'll be at each others throats, and then the Feddies will take the chance and kill us. I don't want to die, and I know you don't want to die, either. I don't care what it takes, I will do anything to become the best soldier I can be. Right now, you're better than I am."  
  
Japa interrupted, "I get the point of what you're trying to say to me. I, too, want to be the best."  
  
"Then why don't you stop being such an ***hole and show some respect, damnit." Riko's tone was filled with anger.  
  
[I] 'I may have been wrong about him. He's not like, Raye.'[/I] Japa thought to himself. "Yes sir." he said standing up and saluting. Riko sat back in his chair at Japa's sudden outburst. He saluted back and Japa walked out of the room.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Granada  
  
1724  
  
Ready Room  
  
It has been two days since the attack on Granada. The hangar received the most damage. Three of the four mobile suit squadrons had been destroyed before they could even depart. One GM was able to destroy a Zaku II, but in return it was sliced in half. The most serious of the damages happened at the bay doors. They were blown up, and the debris from the explosions made it so no ship could depart from Granada.  
  
[I] 'How the hell could this happen?'[/I] Nasaki thought to himself. He was sitting in the briefing near the hangar. There was a window nearby, and Nasaki stared through. He watched as more mobile suits were being delivered. Most were just replacements to the ones lost in the attack. Various, Guncannon Mass Production Types, GM Sniper II's, and a new model GM was being assigned also. Nasaki had never seen this type of GM before. Someone from behind spoke.  
  
"Sir, the mobile suit delivery has been completed." a technician said.  
  
"Do you have the reports for the new GM?" he said turning around to face him.  
  
"Um, no sir I don't. But, from what I have heard it is some sort of prototype. Judging from the many thrusters and the side of them, I would guess it specializes in speed." the young man said.  
  
"Is the pilot here?"  
  
"Yes sir, he's in his quarters."  
  
"Tell him to come down to the hangar. I want to meet him." he said, turning back to the window.  
  
"Yes sir." the technician hurried out of the room.  
  
  
  
"I hope this pilot is good. Otherwise we're going to lose to those Zeek's." Nasaki said aloud. He closed his eyes, and shook his head in frustration. He stopped shaking his head, but continued to think about the Mars Fleet. The pressure of someone's hand grabbing his shoulder 'woke' him from his illusion.  
  
"Sir, Lt. Tom Lang reporting." the man said.  
  
"That was quick, Lt." he said looking up at the young man.  
  
"I was already heading towards the hangar, sir." the young brown haired soldier said. While not the best looking man, his baby blue eyes were full of seduction. He was slim, and somewhat tall. His red and black trimmed tan uniform was a big fit for him. He stood straight like a soldier could. Nasaki, without even seeing him action, already thought he was a good pilot.  
  
"Sit down, Lang." he motioned him to sit across from him, "In order for me you to gain my trust I must know about you. So, explain yourself."  
  
"Yes sir. Well, I've been in the Federal Forces since the One Year War. I was 21 at the time. A day after I enrolled they sent me straight into combat. This was during the latter part of the war and I had no time to train. I piloted a GM, and I miraculously defeated two Zaku's. Though, they were old type Zaku's. It seemed as if I was destined to be a pilot. I continued to do well, and within four days I became an ace." he smiled a bit, at his accomplishment. "After some weeks, the ship I was on went to battle at A Bao A Qu. I can remember every bit of the battle. The suit that the legendary Redcomet piloted. The Zeong." he looked down at his right arm and rolled up his sleeve. There was scar running from the butt of his hand to the middle of his forearm, "I was almost killed by a Gelgoog, but my comrades saved me. That's how I received this scar."  
  
Nasaki looked at the scar, "Must have been some battle? I was there too, onboard a Salamis. I remember the thing called the Zeong, also. That was a monster."  
  
"Yes it was. After the One Year War ended, I continued to train as a pilot. Here I am now." he grinned.  
  
"Well, I know a little bit more about you. Now, for my question: Can you pilot that new GM and defeat the new Zeon models?" he stared at him with intensity.  
  
"Yes sir, I can, and I will." Lang said, arrogantly.  
  
"Alright, now get out of here and help with the repairs."  
  
"Yes sir." he said standing, and walking out the door. Satisfied with Lang, Nasaki smiled and walked out of the Ready Room.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
February 3, 0081  
  
0150  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
Japa felt nauseous as he put on a Federal Forces flight suit. He didn't bother going to the infirmary, he knew they wouldn't allow him to go on the mission,[I] 'Damnit, of all the days to become ill.'[/I] The red trimmed white uniform was rather uncomfortable compared to Zeon's. Of course, Japa was used to his, not to this one. He fitted the helmet down over his head. He lowered the visor and brought it back up to make sure it was in working order. He tightened the white gloves over his hands, and locked them in place. A loud thud made him turn around.  
  
"Riko?" he said, holding back his chuckling.  
  
"What?!" he said, fury growing.  
  
"Nothing, sir." Japa turned back around, obediently. He felt a slight churning in his stomach and winced.  
  
"I'm sure." he said, snobbishly. "Are you going to be okay working with me, Lieutenant? I seem to make you nervous?" he said turning around.  
  
"It's not you, sir. It's this damn Feddie uniform." Japa lied, it wasn't the uniform, he was sick. Riko, not knowing he was lying, chuckled a bit, knowing he would feel the same way.  
  
"You needn't worry about that. You will get your chance to pay those bastards back." he said, putting his helmet into the slot on the back of the suit.  
  
"I know." Japa said leaving the Ready Room.  
  
"Japa, wait." Riko yelled as he ran out of the room. He caught a glimpse of Japa as he flew into the hangar. Riko slid the helmet over his head and closed the visor down. He grabbed hold of a nearby handle and launched off of it. His hand skimmed the wall along his side, as he floated down the hallway. He came upon the entrance to the hangar and thudded back to the ground, "Japa!"  
  
Japa drifted toward the capsule as Riko yelled at him. He turned his head, and the rest of his body followed in the rotation. "We can talk when we get into the capsule. We have no time!" he yelled back across the hangar. He turned his body back around as he landed on the capsule. He twisted his head a bit to see if Riko was coming. He saw him floating along. He opened the capsule entrance and flung himself into it. Riko was right behind him. "What do you want to talk about, Riko?" he said, sitting down in the co- pilots chair.  
  
"What we have been talking about for the past two days." Riko glared at him.  
  
"My attitude towards you, correct?" he replied, flicking the switches above to start the ignition procedures.  
  
"Yes." Riko said, having a seat next to him.  
  
"I told you already, Riko. I will not let my disliking toward you affect our mission."  
  
"You have told me that, and I understand, but what I want to know is: Why don't you like me?" he said to place his hands over the throttle.  
  
Japa could feel. Japa didn't expect him to ask this. He didn't know how to respond. [I] 'Whys don't I like him?'[/I] he thought to himself. Japa bit the inside of his cheek, trying to find an answer, [I] 'I don't know what it is.'[/I] he said to himself. He turned his head away from Riko, and looked out the main window, into the hangar.  
  
Riko saw him turn away, [I] 'Exactly as I suspected. He doesn't know why he dislikes me, he just does.[/I] He cackled from his throat. He looked forward and saw the hangar doors opening. The catapult light above the doors went green and Riko forced the throttle forward. He and Japa were thrown, violently, back into their seats.  
  
Riko pulled back on the controls, and the apogee motors blew tiny streams of blue out. The capsule regained its poise. Japa's fingers tapped away on the control panel to his right. The monitor in front of him came online. The blue screen showed the current location of the Federal Capsule and their destination, Side 3. The top right corner showed the Estimated Time of Arrival. "Sir, we should arrive at Side 3 around 0245. According to intelligence, this shift is quite under-manned." Japa said, fidgeting with a few switches.  
  
"I want you to send a distress signal after 15 minutes." he replied.  
  
"Yes sir." Japa said. He sat back in his chair and yawned. He stared out the window, still thinking about what Riko said before they took flight,[I] "Why don't you like me?"[/I]. He tried to clear his thoughts, but he found that is kept returning,[I] 'I shouldn't worry about this now. Damnit, this isn't going to help me in fighting.'[/I]  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Federal Forces Headquarters  
  
Side 3  
  
0241  
  
"Sir, we have a distress signal coming from a Federal Capsule." the comm officer said form his post.  
  
"Is it authentic?" the tall, blonde haired man said.  
  
"Yes sir, it's from a [I]Salamis[/I] that was destroyed on the moon's surface. Should we take it in?"  
  
The elderly man sat, in his command chair, resting on his palm. He thought for a moment, "Yes, bring it in, Ensign."  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir." he replied. The chair swivelled back around and the man spoke, "Roger that, [I]Slovenia[/I] you may dock at our ports. We will send Sergeant Richard Roden to meet you. Ensign Reeves out."  
  
"Roger that, Ensign, we will be arriving shortly." the voice said through the snow in the comm.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Space Dock  
  
Side 3  
  
0249  
  
Riko gently settled the Capsule down onto the clamps. The capsule rattled around a bit as it docked, "You know what to do, Japa." Riko said, releasing the restraints.  
  
"Yes sir." Japa said. He threw the restraints off to the side and walked around to the entrance. He keyed in the access code to open the door. He pushed it forward and the Dock lights almost blinded him. He pushed off the hull of the capsule and floated to the nearby rafter. Riko soon followed. They walked forward a bit and a young Hispanic man appeared, "Sergeant Roden, I presume?"  
  
"Yes sir," he looked at the collar of the flight suits, "Lieutenant?"  
  
"Japa Serscu and this is Colonel Riko Schneider." He said moving aside to let Riko pass.  
  
"It's a pleasure." Roden said.  
  
"It's all mine, Sergeant." Riko said, smiling. Japa could feel his stomach coming up his throat, this was a very unpleasant feeling, [I] 'God, you'd think Riko was a Feddie. Oh well, at least I know he'll be okay around them.'[/I] The two officers began to walk and Japa followed, looking at the hangar, he was suddenly hit with a flashback, [I] 'Was this the dock where we were first launched from? It is isn't it. Now it belongs to those fed's.'[/I] he could feel the anger boiling deep inside of him. He didn't want to get lost and so he ran to catch up with the Riko and Richard.  
  
"Sergeant Roden, are we heading to our quarters?" Japa said between breaths.  
  
"No sir, we are heading toward the command center." He said, worriedly.  
  
"Do you think I could perhaps go to our quarters? I'm not feeling so well." He said, cringing over.  
  
"Japa, are you all right?" Riko said, helping Japa sit down, "Sergeant go get the Medics and hurry!" Riko barked. He looked back down at Japa and slowly took his helmet off.  
  
"Are you sure that was a wise decision, Riko?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Riko said, trying to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Our information isn't in the database and if they try to look up my files, they'll find out who we are." Riko was dumbfounded,[I] 'How could I have been so careless? What have I done?'[/I]. His mouth hung open and he stared down at Japa, as he sat in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Japa. I'll hack into their mainframe and delete every soldier's file." Riko and Japa, alike, felt a wave of relief sweep through them. Japa eased back a little bit, and Riko flopped down beside him. Neither one of them spoke, until finally, they could hear the hustling footsteps of the Medics.  
  
"Is he all right, Colonel?" said one, preparing a needle.  
  
"That won't be necessary. Just give him some antibiotics and he'll rest for a while." Riko said, standing back up.  
  
"Are you qualified to give that order, sir?" Roden said, from behind the mob of Medics.  
  
"Yes, sergeant, I am. I could be a doctor but I enjoy the military too much." he replied, smiling.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll show you to your room and the Medics will be by shortly to drop off the medicine." Roden said, ordering the Medics back.  
  
"Help me with, Japa." he said, tossing one of his arms around his shoulder. He slowly lifted him off the floor and Roden did the same. They hobbled down the hall, Japa between them. Luckily, they were around the same build, otherwise it would be very awkward to carry Japa.  
  
After wondering the hallways for what seemed like hours to Japa, they finally arrived at their quarters. "This particular one has two beds, even though, it is only meant for one. Due to a rise in our personnel we've had to double up. I hope this isn't a inconvenience for you two." Roden said, opening the door.  
  
"No, just make sure to drop off some antibiotics for me, just in case." Riko replied. He followed Roden into the room and towards the main bed. The other was just a stand-in until they could refit the base. Roden let go of Japa and went over to the bed, making it suitable for Japa.  
  
"It's okay, I can make it on my own. Go to the debriefing, Riko." Japa said, staggering to the bed. He sat on the side and slowly took the flight suit off. He collapsed down onto the bed and brought the blanket up to his chin, shivering madly.  
  
"Alright, Japa," Riko said gathering Japa's things and putting them in the nearby closet, "Roden, tell those Medics to hurry with the antibiotics. Show me the Briefing Room and I'll go myself."  
  
"Yes sir." He brought Riko over to the layout of the base near the door. He should him their current location and the briefing room. Roden soon left and Riko went near Japa.  
  
"Are you going to be all right, Japa?" he said, turning the light on next to him.  
  
"Yes, now go to the briefing, damnit. Just make sure I get that medicine and that they don't find out who we are." Japa said, beckoning him to turn off the light.  
  
"Right." Riko nodded and turned the light back off. He walked over to the door and opened it, letting slivers of light enter the room. He turned around to Japa and back.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
0500  
  
Andrea sat in her command chair, in the bridge of the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. She was drowsy, but she was used to that now. She wouldn't usually be on the bridge this early, but due to the late battles with the Feddies, she had to be on duty more than 16 hours a day. The other hours she either spent in her quarters and briefing her soldiers. Her 16 hours began at 0400 and ended at 2000 hours. She was exceptionally early today though, she had to see to it that the launch of the Federal Capsule was done correctly.  
  
"Ma'am it's 0500 and we haven't received any transmission from the Capsule." the comm officer said.  
  
[I] 'Good, everything is going according to plan.'[/I] she thought to herself. "Okay, Sergeant, I am going to my quarters to catch up on my two hours. Call me if anything new appears." she said hopping down from her chair. Her snow white hair flew up as she fell and it gently rested back down on her shoulder as she landed.  
  
"Roger that, ma'am." he said. She walked out of the Bridge and headed for her quarters. Once she arrived, she unfastened her uniform top and folded it neatly and placed it on the bed. She pulled the sheets down and laid down in her bed, her grey tank-top and pants rustled as she tried to find comfort in her bed.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Quarters  
  
Side 3  
  
1435  
  
Japa quietly slept in his new quarters on the Federal Base. He had taken a does of the medicine at 1125 when he supposed to. He didn't know it would knock him out, though. It didn't matter, he was asleep. He had been for over five hours. Riko suddenly barged into the room, waking the sleeping Japa.  
  
"Japa, Japa." he said nudging him.  
  
"What?" he cackled from the bed.  
  
"I have found a way to destroy the base." he walked over to the computer and flipped the switch on. "There's a Mobile Suit facility connected to the base. The Feddie's must have built after they took over the colony."  
  
"I understand, let me get ready and we'l-"  
  
Riko cut him off, "No, you can't pilot sick, or can you? I know you've done some pretty amazing things but pilot sick?"  
  
"I can do it, Riko. I just to get out of this bed and get my blood flowing." Japa said, removing the covers.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what type of mobile suits they have here." Riko sat down in the computer chair and began typing frantically. First, a blue screen with a readout of a certain type of GM appeared. Nothing unusual, the standard GM used by the Federal Forces. There were three of these units. Next on the list were a trio GM Command types. There was only one unit of these and that was the only mobile suit load-out on the colony. The next suit to appear on the list completely stunned Riko. [I] 'Gundam?'[/I] he asked himself.[I] 'Yes, now I remember, the thing Sgt. Meikle was talking about. From what I heard it was superior to every mobile suit Zeon cranked out. Judging by the readouts on this one, I'd say its capable of defeating our entire Fleet. Better keep this information.'[/I] he popped in a disk. The modem hummed as the information was downloaded onto the disk.  
  
"You find something?" Japa said walking up behind him.  
  
"Yea, a new Gundam Type. We can worry about that later." Riko turned the chair around to Japa, "There are only nine mobile suits here. We could take two and dismantle the rest allowing us to destroy the base without further involvement."  
  
"When do we do attack?" Japa said, walking over to the small closet.  
  
"As soon as you want?" Riko said taking his flight suit from Japa. Japa nodded and struggled to put on his flight suit. He managed to do so, but rather, lethargically at that. By the time he had finished, it was close to 1500 hours. It was rather helpful, though, seeing as how it got later more and more personnel would be off duty.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Japa said, walking over to the bed side desk. He opened the medicine container and took a pill out. The half colored red and yellow pill was no larger than 13 centimeters long. He plopped the pill into his mouth and gulped down a glass of water.  
  
"Lets go then." Riko said, walking over to the door. He put his hand on the panel and the door slid open.  
  
"Right." he replied, walking behind him.  
  
The hallways were empty. Japa and Riko were the only ones wandering through them. Of course, they had to make sure no one saw them, or else they would have to make a run for the facility. In Japa's state, he wouldn't be able to pilot after the long run. The medicine hadn't begun its work, yet; Japa was still sweating. He could feel the perspiration run down body. His clothing underneath the flight suit was already soaked with sweat. He was thoroughly disgusted with his current state. He felt like dying, but he knew that he couldn't, at least not this early. He would have to set aside everything that was bothering him, he had to put all his concentration into piloting. He would die otherwise.  
  
They finally came upon the entrance to the Mobile Suit Facility. There were a few officers guarding the main entrance.[I] 'Shit, I'll have to take care of them.'[/I] Riko said to himself. He walked along the side of the wall, as Japa lagged quite a bit behind him. The officer's guarding the door came to attention and prepared to stop the two Zeon infiltrators.  
  
"Do you have permission to enter here, sir?" the short brown haired one said.  
  
Riko didn't bother to answer, he simply kept going and as he neared the one on the right, he cocked his fist back, and threw it into the mans jaw. Before the other one could respond, Riko had kicked him in the gut. As the man coiled over in pain, and Riko sent a crushing blow into his nose. Blood trickled off the mans cheek. The other went to strike him the butt of the gun, but Riko blocked it and punched the man in the abdomen. Riko grabbed the mans head and thrust his knee into the face of the man. He could hear crunch of the cartilage in his nose. He threw him to the ground and grabbed both of their rifles. He tossed one to the astonished Japa. "I didn't want you to waste your energy." He said, smiling crookedly.  
  
"You look like you had fun with it, Riko." Japa said, grabbing his shoulder to stop his momentum.  
  
"I have a lot of built up frustration, being a ships Captain and all." he shrugged. He pressed the key to open the door and brought the butt of the gun up to his shoulder, preparing for a fire fight. Japa tucked the gun underneath his underarm and held his hand slightly over the trigger. Riko walked forward and brought the scope to his eye-level. He eased the trigger back, sending a burst of three bullets through the facility. All three hit a technician near a GM, piercing through the mans fragile skin. He aimed a little higher and sent two more bursts into the facility. Two hitting a technician on top of a GM, splattering blood onto the white armor behind. Two missed and clinked off a GM's armor. The other hit mans knee, blowing it from its socket. The man tumbled off of the rafter and fell to his demise, "Japa go and get a GM. I'll get one when I am done."  
  
"Yes sir." Japa ran to a nearby lift and began the lifting sequence. He found safety behind a plate of steel. He neared the GM's cockpit and stopped the lift. The cockpit hatch was already opened and Japa climbed inside. He grabbed the controls and flicked a few switches. The three surrounding monitors came to life. He eased the right control forward and the GM broke free of the rafter. Japa opened a comm, "Riko get to a mobile suit. I'll blast our way out of here." He zoomed in on Riko and saw making a run for a GM. He grabbed the Beam Spray Gun from the hip holster and brought it up. He pressed down the trigger and a purple beam tore through the outer wall. He fired another one near the same spot. The beam scorched the wall, making another puncture wound.  
  
"Japa, forget it. Just plow through the wall and take out the base." Riko said over the comm. The rear vernier's of Japa's GM flared and he burst forth with a blinding blue flash. The GM crashed into the wall and stopped. Japa sent the vernier's into full burn and finally broke through the wall. Riko flew out after him. He turned around and fired the Beam Spray Gun at a GM Command Type. He hit the main reactor and the GM exploded, along with the Facility. A large hole appeared in the colony wall.  
  
"Riko, help me with this damn base, so we can get out of here." Japa said, firing his Vulcans at the Barracks. They broke through but cause minor damage. Be brought his Beam Spray Gun forth again and fired. The structure of the wall collapsed from the immense heat. A cloud of dust flew into the air. Another section feel to Riko.  
  
"Japa, try and get a hold of the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I] and [I]Tirpitz[/I]. Tell them we'll be done shortly. You might have to get out of the colony, though." Riko cackled from the comm, as another beam exited the barrel of his Beam Spray Gun. Sending another section of the base into shambles.  
  
"Yes sir." Japa said, flying into the air. He went up and then down through the gaping hole in the colony wall. He exited the colony and rushed away from it. He thumbed the controls trying to find the frequency being broadcasted from the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. He found it and began his transmission, "[I]Blitzkrieg[/I] this is Lieutenant Serscu, we have managed to steal a few GM's and Riko is still pummeling the base. He should be done shortly and we will be need of a lift to Axis. Hurry. Japa out." As he finished his last statement, Riko burst through the hole in the colony, a fantastic ball of fire coming after him, "They're on their way, we should go."  
  
"Yes, of course." Riko said, jamming the controls forward. Japa did the same, and both GM's exploded off, a streak of blue following them.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
"Ma'am, we're getting a broadcast from Side 3," the comm officer fell into silence, "It's Japa, ma'am. He and Riko are on their way. They also managed to destroy the base."  
  
[I] 'I didn't expect them to accomplish their mission this early.'[/I] she thought to herself. "Okay, go and pick them up. Hurry, too." she snapped. The officers went into action and the thrusters of the two Musai's erupted, "Since we're rather close to their location, send out an patrol squad to locate them."  
  
"Yes ma'am." the crew said.  
  
The two ships drifted through the eternal darkness, known as Space. They patrol members hadn't seen a sign of the two GM's. In the far distance, though, two tiny specs of blue flew around. They neared closer and closer and soon they were in the range of sight. One of the officers opened a comm to the bridge. "Ma'am, we can see the two GM's. They appear to be safe. They're coming in for their landing." he said, as the two GM's flew around to the rear of the Musai. The hangar doors opening, beckoning the suits to come back home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notes  
  
*- The [I]Tirpitz[/I] was the second of the [I]Bismarck[/I] Class battleship during World War II. It's also the name of a German Admiral, Alfred von Tirpitz, who was very influential in the German Naval development, in the years before World War I. 


	9. Chapter 8: A New Enemy

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However, a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remains. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suits . . . The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 8: A New Enemy  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
February 11, 0081  
  
[I]White Scar[/I]  
  
1035  
  
The [I]White Scar[/I] had launched from Granada three days ago. They were already past Side 3's orbital range. They had also received notice of the destruction of the Federal Forces HQ at Side 3. Now, angrier than before, Nasaki commanded his fleet with a certain, obsession. Ever since he lost his first ship, the [I]Crimson Knight[/I], a hatred for the Mars Fleet developed. And, after the attack on Granada, stalling his forces, he became obsessed with finding and killing the small Zeonic Fleet.[I] 'Now this. ****ing Zeek's will pay for what they have done.'[/I] he said to himself.  
  
"Sir, we might have found the Mars Fleet?" the radar officer reported from his post.  
  
"I don't want to know if you 'might have', I want to know if you did, damnit." he replied, staring at the back of the mans, tiny head.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. We HAVE found the Mars Fleet." he said, quietly.  
  
"Where?" Nasaki said, lunging out of his chair toward the man.  
  
"They're almost exactly north of us and 50 km ahead of us."  
  
"Alright, PO Tamura, inform the [I]Borodino[/I]*, and the [I]Bokaro[/I] of our finding. Tell them to launch all of their mobile suits." Nasaki dove back to his chair, and situated himself as he was before, "Order our pilots to depart."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]White Scar[/I]  
  
Mobile Suit Hangar  
  
1045  
  
Lang flopped back into the cockpit of his GM High Mobility Type. He fastened the restraints across his chest. After they had clicked, his hands fell to the controls on either side of him. On the side control panel his right hand worked magic, as the monitors came online and the cockpit hatch closed. He watched through the lowering main monitor as a GM Sniper II was catapulted out of the hangar. He could feel the adrenaline start to pump through his veins as his GM was loaded onto the catapult.  
  
"It's been so long since my last battle. . .Hope I still have it." he said, preparing for the oncoming force of the catapult launch. He gazed through the monitors as the runway light hit green, and he jammed the controls forward. He tensed up, trying not to black out from the tremendous force of the catapult. As soon as he rocketed off the runway, he forced the thrust pedal down, and the vernier's located on the backpack, rear calves, and underneath the shoulders flared and sent him off in a brilliant blue flash. He eyed the monitors as the remaining Federal Forces mobile suits launched from their respective ships.  
  
Tom's GM High Mobility Type, and two GM Command Space Type's led the pack. Two lone Guncannon Mass Production Type's lagged behind the main force, so they could provide back up fire. Four GM Command Type's flew behind Tom, and the six GM Sniper II's belonging to this small fleet drifted behind the GM Command Space Type's. One of the lead GM's approached Tom and opened a comm to him.  
  
"Sir, I don't think they will be able to survive long. We outnumber them five to two." the pilot said, chuckling. He was one of the older, experienced pilots. He was lucky enough to survive an attack from Anavel Gato's Gelgoog during the last battle at A Bao A Qu.  
  
"I don't think they will, either, Lieutenant. That doesn't mean you shouldn't sow mercy to their asses, though, does it?" Lang said, replying with chuckles of his own.  
  
"No sir." the pilot said, floating back into his lead position. Tom closed the comm from his cockpit and sighed.  
  
"Old geyser, I'll miss him if he ever goes." Tom said aloud, smiling.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
1054  
  
The two Mars Fleet ships slowly crept along. Due to the orders of Andrea, they had stayed behind a few days after the attack on Side 3. Only Andrea knew what she was doing. Everyone else, staggered around listening to her orders. They hesitated when doing them though, thinking that their eloquent Colonel had lost her mind.[I] 'What is she doing?. . . Doesn't she know the Feddie's will out here soon?. . .She better know what she's doing.'[/I] floated through the minds of the personnel onboard both ships.  
  
The person behind all this confusion, sat in her command chair onboard the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. Her neck and back straight, her white hair draped down to her shoulders. A few strands flowing over her shoulders and a little ways down her chest. Her transparent blue eyes, watching through the monitors as they passed by a myriad of stars.[I] 'This is what we fight for. Not what we run for. If only I could explain my actions to somebody.[/I] she took a deep breath and exhaled it, placing her elbow on the arm of the chair, resting her cheek on her tightly clenched fist.  
  
"Oh shit," the radar officer whispered so only he could hear, as 15 specs on the screen appeared, "Colonel! There's a horde of Feddies!" he yelled.  
  
Andrea almost jumped out of her uniform from the officers sudden outburst, "What?!" she said, almost falling from her chair.  
  
"I'm picking up around 15 mobile suits from the Feddies. They're going to be here soon!"  
  
"Alright, tell the pilots to scramble to their suits. Tell the [I]Tirpitz[/I] to fire at their location in 90 seconds."  
  
"Yes ma'am." the comm officer said, hustling to get the orders out, "Ma'am the [I]Tirpitz[/I] has a lock on. Fire?"  
  
"Yes, gunnery open fire, also! Send a barrage that they can't dodge." She said, as the Main Cannon's of each Musai fired. Sending a total of twelve beams at the oncoming mob of suits, "Now, fire a continuous round of missiles. Until our suits engage in combat." the personnel obeyed and soon after, missile after missile exited through their launchers. Smoke trailing off the ends of each missile.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Briefing Room  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
1054  
  
Japa stood at the front of the briefing room, pointed in hand. His two pilots, Troike and Bock, sat tentatively at the front of the room. Behind Japa's green and grey flight suit, was a monitor that displayed Federal Force's mobile suits. Japa stepped to the side and swung the pointed to a nearby mobile suit, "This mobile suit, the Guncannon Mass Production Type, will most likely be in the rear. As you can tell it's made for fire support. Try to avoid coming into its cannon's range, unless you feel like going to hell." Japa said, smiling.  
  
"Sir, we know all about these puny mobile suits. We should leave don't you think? They d outnumber us five to two." Bock said, impatiently.  
  
"You'll wait for my orders," Japa swung the pinged the pointed back to a GM Type, "Dismissed." He said, floating towards the door. Astounded, the pilots followed after him, snickering a little bit.  
  
"That was a little, out of nowhere, Japa." Bock said.  
  
Japa gently landed back onto the metal floor. The others right behind him. They walked into the hangar, cautiously, Japa leading the way. After they filed through the door they could see what struck Japa. GM's being loaded onto the catapult, "Wait here." Japa said, jumping over and kicking off of a nearby rail. He glided through the hangar to where the robust mechanic, Meikle was, "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
The husky old man turned around, just in time to see Japa land, "We're sending out the GM's."  
  
"I can see that; but why?" He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"They have explosives equipped on them. First thing to touch, will most likely be blown to hell." he said, chuckling. "This is the last one, you're up next."  
  
"Yes sir." Japa said, saluting. He turned around and waved his pilots to their suits. Japa bent down and bounded off the floor, in the direction of his mobile suit. He looked on at the dark grey color scheme of his Kürzer.[I] 'What was it they called me? The [B]Lunar Ghost[/B].'[/I] he said to himself, grinning. A thunderous roar turned his head. He could the dummy GM fly out of the hangar and towards the mobile suits. He smiled at the oncoming accident they would cause. He neared his Gelgoog and saw the mechanic's lower themselves from the cockpit.  
  
"She's all yours, Japa." they said, waving at him.  
  
"Thanks." he mumbled loud enough for them to hear. He flipped his helmet from its rear rack, over his head. Fastening it around the neck and below his chin. He steadily drifted into the cockpit and dropped into the chair. His right hand depressing buttons and his left grappling the control. The cockpit closed and Japa was left in the darkness of his cockpit. A flicker went through the monitor's as they came to life. Outside, the Gelgoog's green shimmered and toned back down. Japa eased the controls forward and the Kürzer walked onto the catapult.  
  
"You may go whenever, Japa." Meikle said through the comm.  
  
"Roger." he said, pushing the pedals down. The Kürzer took off in a rush of speed. Tossing Japa from the belly of the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. He stalled for a few minutes awaiting the arrival of his men. Two flashes of blue from the hangar brought the Kürzer back to life, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes sir." they said, simultaneously.  
  
Three blue flares from the side brought Japa's attention to the [I]Tirpitz[/I]. Riko and his men came out of their hangar and soon caught up with Japa. The Kürzer flung his hand out to the side and Riko's hand grabbed it. Issuing secure transmission between the two, "Should we just go in like this, Riko?"  
  
"No, I have a plan-somewhat."  
  
"Lets hear it." Japa said, eagerly.  
  
"Right. You and I are going to go in straight. We're going to try and take out their command units. McIlwee and Richards will sweep in from the side, while your Rick Dom's provide back-up fire." Riko said, warily.  
  
"Fine with me." Japa said, closing the comm by flying back to his post. He opened a comm to his men and briefed them on their plan, "Me and Riko are going to in first. Adam and Richards will sweep in from the sides. You two will provide back-up fire. If any suits break through, they're all yours."  
  
"Roger, we'll make sure no one gets by." Bock said, confidently.  
  
"Right." Japa said, thumbing the comm close. He looked through the main monitor and in the distance he cold tiny blue specs, flitting about in the darkness, "It's time." he said, lowering the visor over his face.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Near Side 3  
  
1105  
  
Tom stared at his monitor, observing the mobile suits. Luckily, he and his men had survived the onslaught from the two Musai's without losing anyone. He sat timidly in his cockpit, his fingers etched over the triggers on both controls. He was nervous, slightly, but enough to throw him off for the first few minutes of battle. He would get control soon after that and return to normal. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the mobile suits arrived, "Guncannon's stay behind and fire."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Japa gazed through his monitors as the Gelgoog's flew off to the opposite sides. He also noticed the horde of mobile suits coming his way.  
  
"Are you ready, Japa?" Riko asked.  
  
"Yes, lets do it." Japa said, slamming his controls forward. His Gelgoog took off in a rush of blue light, Riko followed. Japa smiled evilly in his cockpit, wanting to shed the blood of the Feddies. As the suits themselves came into range, not just the light, Japa raised the left forearm of his Kürzer, "Now find them and kill them." He said, pulling back on the trigger inside his cockpit. Three small missiles flew from his left arm, and screeched through Space. All three exploded in the pack of suits, but Japa didn't know if he hit any of them.  
  
"Japa, tell your men to open fire." Riko said, parrying off a GM Sniper II.  
  
Japa opened a comm to his men, "Bock, Troike open fire. After you've wasted your rounds, join the battle with us." He said, flying in to find a kill.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"What the hell? There's only two of them." Tom said, frantically searching his monitors for more suits. Just as he finished his search, two Bazooka rounds, followed by another two, came into the battle field. One, narrowly missing him, "Damnit, where are the others?" he growled.  
  
"Sir, there is one coming from each si-" one of the pilots said, before a beam tore through the cockpit.  
  
"****ing Zeek's!" he said, flying to where the suit was. He saw another flash to his left, "There you are!" He said, jamming the controls forward. He gained on the Gelgoog's position and threw his Beam Rifle aside, grabbing a Beam Saber from his backpack. He slashed downwards, cutting off the Gelgoog's left arm, elbow downwards. He brought back his Beam Saber again, but it was parried by the Twin Beam Sword of the Gelgoog.  
  
"You're going to die!" the Gelgoog pilot screamed through the comm.  
  
"I think you are, Zeek bastard!" he screamed back. He detached the shield from his left arm and grabbed the other Beam Saber, holding it like a dagger. He made a stabbing motion with it, knowing the Gelgoog would fly up. "Perfect." he said, aloud, seeing the Gelgoog fly upwards. He slammed down the thrust pedal and the GM went at full speed towards him.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Adam pulled up as the GM stabbed at him. The pink beam missed him but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. He flew upwards trying to escape the wrath of that GM. He breathed out in relief but he soon, panted in fear, as a blur shot past his Gelgoog. He stopped the Gelgoog and looked up. He saw the GM coming down with a Beam Saber. Instinctively he brought the Twin Beam Sword up. But, the beam cut through the handle and proceeded to go straight down the middle of the suit.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll die, too!" Adam screamed, as the beam tore through the cockpit. He jumped off to the side but the immense heat from the beam incinerated the flight suit and broke the visor. Sucking all the air out of his body. As he died he could hear the maniacal laughter coming from inside the GM's cockpit. "Bastard," is the last thing he said, before dying.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Tom laughed inside his cockpit, completely oblivious to his surroundings, "I told you, you would die." He said, holding back his laughter. He looked back through the monitors, trying to find his next victim. All he could see was a horde of GM's pursuing and firing on only 5 mobile suits, "Those two from the back must have joined the." Tom said, aloud. He gazed through the monitor's again and saw a Gelgoog Type drifting. He snickered a bit at his find, "Another one already." He said, bursting off towards the Gelgoog Type.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Riko stared in horror at what he had just witnessed. Adam's Gelgoog being cut open and Adam dying. He could feel the rage boiling up from within his heart, from the bottom of his soul. He could feel the blood start to pump faster through his veins. The adrenaline mixing in with the blood, causing him to lose control. Riko screamed for his comrade and friend, as he burst off towards the oncoming GM.  
  
He threw the Large Beam Machinegun to the side as he grabbed the Twin Beam Sword from its slumber on his rear skirt armor. Both blades extended and Riko spun it over his head with both hands. He slashed downwards, clashing with the GM's Beam Saber, "Who are you?!" Riko growled from his cockpit.  
  
"My name is Tom Lang, Lieutenant of the Federal Forces." he said from his cockpit.  
  
"Well, Tom," he said, parrying off the Beam Saber and slashing horizontally, "you just killed one of my friends and wing-men. Now I must send you to hell!" He said, slashing downwards. The beam colliding with Tom's. In a quick motion, he brought the bottom beam at upward angle and caught the GM's torso.  
  
Tom pulled back, after the beam grazed his armor, "Not bad. And your name is?"  
  
"Newly appointed Colonel Riko Schneider." he said pulling back, while firing his 110mm Machinegun's. Tom dodged them easily and retaliated by firing his Vulcan's. They harmlessly pinged off the Lunar Titanium alloy of Riko's Jaeger Kai, "This isn't a piece of shit Zaku, Tom. You'll have to do better than that." he said, snickering.  
  
"Shut up, Zeek!" he said, coming at him for one last attack. He brought his Beam Saber back and swung violently at Riko. Riko pulled up and fired his machinegun's. Tom looked up but only saw a shower of bullets break the visor of the GM, "Damn, that's my main camera."  
  
"Your GM is good, but you shouldn't be piloting it." Riko said. He pressed the last trigger on the left control and a Sturm Faust propelled from his backpack. It feel into the palm of the left hand and Riko tucked it under the shoulder. "It was nice dueling with you, Tom, but now you must pay for the death of Riko." The Sturm Faust was rocketed towards Tom. Tom knew, even with this GM's thrust capabilities, he couldn't evade the oncoming warhead. He could manage not to get killed though. And, at the last second possible he pulled up, the Sturm Faust exploding on the leg. Ripping it off.  
  
"We'll do this again, Riko." he said, flying off.  
  
Riko growled in disappointment and slammed his fist into the side monitor. It shattered from the force of the blow and pieces of glass stuck in his hand through the gloves, as they became saturated with blood.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Japa depressed the third trigger on the right control. The three remaining missiles on the right forearm blasted through their respective barrels. Satisfied, he grinned as a helpless GM Command Type was going to fall victim to his missile attack. After the missiles breached the dark gap between them, they hit the GM Command Type. All three seemingly hit the area around the fuel tanks. Igniting them, and exploded a giant ball of fire, "I wish there was someone would could fight me." He mumbled to himself.  
  
As soon as the fireball seized back down, warning beeps went crazy as a Beam Saber totting GM flew behind him. Japa turned around with ease, bringing his Small Beam Machinegun up. The GM barely stopped. The pilot was astonished with Japa's quick turn rate and was completely unaware of the barrel in front of the cockpit, "You shouldn't have stopped." he said, pulling the trigger. A burst of yellow beams punctured the cockpit, going through the weak armor of the GM. Japa flew away, smiling, escaping the radius of the reactor explosion.  
  
"Sir, we have incoming fire from our direction." Bock said over the comm.  
  
"What?" Japa said, narrowly dodging a gigantic yellow beam. More beams followed and soon missiles filled the battlefield. Along with mobile suits.  
  
"Long time no see, Japa." a familiar voice filled his cockpit.  
  
"Quite a long time, Joachim." Japa replied.  
  
"Sir, the Feddie's are retreating. We have orders to report back." Troike said.  
  
"Roger that."  
  
"Hey, Japa, why don't you tell me about your mission with Riko when we get back." Joachim said.  
  
"Sure." he replied, in a joyous tone. Joachim piloted, awestruck, but Japa's sudden happiness,[I] 'He's changed.'[/I] he thought. Joachim followed Japa back to his former ship, the [I]Blitzkrieg[/I]. He was excited that he got to see Japa again, though only for a little while.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Tirpitz[/I]  
  
1250  
  
Riko just returned to the bridge of the [I]Tirpitz[/I]. Somewhat saddened by the loss of Adam. He decided to honor his friend, "Listen."  
  
The crew onboard the bridge turned to him and listened to what he had to say, one of them opening a comm to the other ships. "Today we lost a pilot, Adam McIlwee. I'm sure most of you knew him. He was one of the more laid- back soldiers. He was easy to get along with and a very good pilot. I know no other way to honor than to fire our Main Cannon's at those Feddie's." he could see the gleam in everyone's eyes, "That would be the only way to honor him. So I want the Gunnery to fire one round at them. Do it."  
  
"Yes sir." the comm officer said. He gave the orders to the gunnery and told them to fire. A few seconds later, the ship rocked as the Main Cannon's fired. Riko smiled in satisfaction, but when he noticed the other ships fire also, his smile grew wider.[I] 'I'll get him for you, Adam.'[/I] he said to himself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notes  
  
*- The [I]Borodino[/I] was a Russian class battleship fielded in World War I.  
  
The GM Lang was piloting was a GM High Mobility Type. I give credit for this design to [B]Raiden[/B] and thank him for letting me use it. Thank you.  
  
As for the 15 Feddie Mobile suits. The [I]Borodino[/I] and [I]Bokaro[/I] each carry four mobile suits. The [I]White Scar[/I] is capable of carrying eight mobile suits, but was only equipped with seven. Here is the mobile suit layout for the ships:  
  
[I]Borodino[/I]- GM Command Space Type x 1, GM Sniper II x 2, Guncannon Mass Production Type x 1  
  
[I]Bokaro[/I]- GM Command Space Type x 1 , GM Sniper II x 2 , Guncannon Mass Production Type x 1  
  
[I]White Scar[/I]- GM High Mobility Type x 1, GM Sniper II x 2, GM Command Type x 4  
  
[B]Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B] Chapter 9: Nasaki's Fury, sometime this week or next. 


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However, a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remains. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suits . . . The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 9: Preparations  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
February 13, 0081  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
1334  
  
"I want to know why you came back!" Andrea yelled, slamming her hand into a nearby desk. "I know you wouldn't come back on your own. Did you get orders from Axis?"  
  
In front her were the other three captain's. Lt. Colonel Caris Ran sat to her right, eyes closed and his chin up, like a stubborn child. Colonel Riko Schneider in front of her, wanting to know why they came back just as badly as Andrea did. To her left, Lt. Colonel Taylor Malone. He was the only one talking.  
  
"You want to know why we came back?" Everyone turned their heads to Caris, who finally spoke, "We were ordered to."  
  
"By who?" Riko asked him, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Maharaja Khan." Caris said, quietly.  
  
"Did he give you a reason why?" Andrea said, sitting back on her chair.  
  
"No, but Taylor and I have a few theories. One being, she doesn't want the Feddie's to find where Axis is. They are sniffing on our asses you know." A few chuckles broke the tension in the room, "Two, they don't give a damn about us anymore. Face it, Andrea, we're useless."  
  
Andrea tensed up, she knew they were useless. She calmed back down, and decided to see what everyone else wanted to do, "What do you think we should do?" Andrea twined her fingers together in her lap, awaiting their responses.  
  
"Go back to Mars." Caris said, snickering.  
  
"**** off, Caris. I sure as hell am not going back there." Taylor said, furiously.  
  
Carefully, Riko spoke, "We could surrender." he said, not so sure of his words.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Riko?" Andrea asked, perking her eyebrow up.  
  
"No." he replied, softly.  
  
"I say we kick those Feddie's asses and go to Axis anyway." Caris said, confidently, while standing up.  
  
"You said it yourself Caris, they may not give a damn about us anymore." Andrea said, sending Caris back to his seat.  
  
"So, we should still kick their asses." Taylor said, nodding his head. He was older than all three of them and wiser. His thinning grey hair, combed to the right, over his shiny scalp. He may not have noticed it, but all three of them took his words very seriously, though they did rank over him.  
  
Andrea swivelled her chair back around to him, resting her head on her palm. "How should we do that, Taylor?"  
  
"We need to take out their main ship. That's were most of their force lies." he said, opening his eyes to reveal the gentleness within him. His rough, scarred exterior was nothing like him. He was soft and gentle, and if that could shown from anything, it was his gentle green eyes.  
  
"That ship alone can outnumber our mobile suits." Caris said, childishly.  
  
"Caris, shut up." Riko barked, turning his head a little. Caris growled within but realized he was acting like a spoiled child. He didn't want to hear about Taylor's strategy, he wanted them to listen to him.  
  
"If you'll let me explain, Caris." Taylor said, walking over to the monitor, "May I?" he asked of Andrea, softly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you." he bowed, like an obedient Knight to his Queen.  
  
"Old man, give it a rest." Caris said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Caris!" Riko shouted, standing up, getting ready to smack Caris.  
  
"Riko calm down, let him be childish. I have things to show you." Taylor said, bringing the monitor to life. He picked the pointer off of the rack and brought up the Feddies current locations.  
  
"You had this planned didn't you?" Andrea said, smiling.  
  
"Sort of, I was going to show it to my men." he put the end onto the [I]White Scar[/I], "As I am sure most of you know, this is their heart. From what I gathered, it carries seven mobile suit's and has quite a bit of firepower. It's said, that it's the same line of ship as that of the [I]White Base[/I], which almost singlehandedly defeated Zeon in the One Year War. I'm sure that if we can sink this ship, then we can take the other two down with little ease."  
  
"Sounds good and all, but have been in combat with that ship?" Andrea asked.  
  
The man hung his head and sighed, "No ma'am."  
  
"Okay we get your basic theory, now sit down and I'll take it from here." Andrea said walking over to him. He handed her the pointer, as he drifted back to his chair, "We all know that this ship is their 'heart', but their mobile suits still outnumber us."  
  
"Not true, ma'am. Sorry to interrupt, but we managed to destroy three of their mobile suits. If we use the back-up Rick Dom II's then we'll each have 12 mobile suit's for combat." Riko said, proudly.  
  
Again Caris spoke, "Thank you for that information, Riko." He said, sarcastically.  
  
Andrea paid no attention to their bickering and continued, "As I was saying, we should try and draw the white ship away from the others. From there, we'll destroy the Salamis ship's. That should single out the white ship and then we should be able to defeat it." she was shocked to see Riko stand up and approach her.  
  
"I have a better and more clean-cut way of doing it. Instead of trying to draw this ship out, we should just go at it head on." Caris mumbled something to himself as Andrea and Taylor stared blankly at Riko, "Let me explain, we should send Taylor, with Japa's squadron onboard, along with Joachim's, to the rear of their fleet. While the three of us gain their attention. We'll have to broadcast a lot Minovsky particles so they won't notice Taylor. From behind, Taylor will open fire on the Salamis' and send out the mobile suit's. This should distract the white ship as we open fire on it."  
  
"I think it'll work." Caris said, turning their heads. They were all shocked to see Caris didn't say some sarcastic comment.  
  
"So do I." Taylor said, grinning, "But, can Joachim and Japa work together?"  
  
Andrea and the rest of them stared at him, wide-eyed, "Oh, I forgot we picked you up at Luna. To answer your question, yes they work great together. They're practically unbeatable actually." Andrea said.  
  
"Sorry." Taylor blushed and the rest of them calmed back down.  
  
"All right, we know what we're going to do. Now, when is this going to happen?" Riko said.  
  
"It will begin 72 hours from now. This should give us enough time to head back to the Earth Sphere. Report back to your ships and change their course. Try to avoid Side 3, though. They might still be a little angry with us." Everyone snickered and filed out of the room.[I] 'That went better than I expected.'[/I] she said to herself, as she floated out of the room. To her right she saw Taylor, leaning against the wall, "Is there a problem, Taylor?" she said smiling.  
  
He blushed, "No ma'am. I was just wondering if you wanted to," he paused. He could feel himself to perspire, "sit down and talk sometime." He breathed out as he finished, relieved.  
  
"I'll think about it." she said, winking at him, and giggling as she coasted down the hall.[I] 'God, I'm acting like a little girl. What's wrong with me?'[/I] she said to herself. She may not have known it, but she was relieved that they were ordered away from Axis. She didn't want to go; she wanted to go to Earth. She wanted peace, she didn't like fighting. She could feel herself warm up as Caris said they should go back to Mars.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]White Scar[/I]  
  
Bridge  
  
1648  
  
Nasaki sat patiently in his command chair. He felt a lot of stress come off him as he saw Tom defeat that Gelgoog. He could feel the victory approaching,[I] 'Now we have the advantage over those Zeek's. I'll make sure they don't defeat me again.'[/I] he said as Tom entered the bridge.  
  
"Lieutenant, I must comment you on your sortie. I'm glad to have you hear." Nasaki said, turning to see him enter.  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about, sir." Tom replied.  
  
Nasaki gestured him to come near him, "What is it?"  
  
"I need a different mobile suit." Tom said, looking up at him.  
  
Nasaki's eyes opened as he looked at him through the corner of his eye, "That GM is the latest Federal Forces mobile suit. What's wrong with it?"  
  
"It doesn't fit my style. I would rather have raw power than break-neck speed."  
  
"So, you want a Guncannon?"  
  
"No, that's too slow. I didn't say I wanted something slow. I said I didn't want something that specialize's in speed. Something. . .Like a Gundam."  
  
The word "Gundam" brought Nasaki's head down to Tom's, "We have no Gundam."  
  
"Don't give me that bull****, Nasaki. You know damn well that they're developing a Gundam in Side 3." Tom said, furiously.  
  
"It's nothing more than a rumor, Tom. Leave it at that." Nasaki said, calmly.  
  
"We'll see." Tom said, walking out of the bridge. Nasaki growled and jumped down from his chair, and bounced off the floor out the door. He turned the corner and saw Tom floating down the hall, "Tom!"  
  
Tom landed at the corner and turned to see him, "What?" he said, impatiently.  
  
"I know about the Gundam, Tom. But, they aren't going to field it. It's being made solely for experiment with new systems." he said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that in there?" he replied, folding his arms, causing a crease to appear in his tan uniform. His collar was pulled up and the he wore the Lieutenant's badge proudly. He held his head high, and demanded respect from his peers, friend or comrade.  
  
"Only a few high ranking officer's stationed in Side 3 know about its development. I was one them." he tensed, remembering about the Zeon attack on Side 3. "Luckily, those Zeek's that attacked didn't know which colony it was in."  
  
"Nasaki," he said, resting his hand on his shoulder, "if you want to get rid of those Zeek's, you'll get me that Gundam." He pushed off Nasaki and floated down the hall.  
  
"Tom, you're asking for a lot, but I'll try."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Tirpitz[/I]  
  
1430  
  
Sgt. Richards finally filed into the Briefing Room onboard the [I]Tirpitz[/I]. He sat in his usual seat, looking at the seat next to him, remembering his friend, McIlwee. He could start to feel the tears well up in his eyes, he shook them away as Riko walked into the room.  
  
Riko gazed at McIlwee's cold seat, also. Rage built up, but was soon drowned away by the tears in his eyes. He didn't bother to shake them away, he knew Richards felt the same way. Instead, he let them trickle down his cheek, and float in the zero gravity of the ship. Tiny sparkles, but he brushed his hand through them, "I know, Richards, I'll miss him too. We can't just stop because of his death, though, and you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes sir." he said, straightening himself.  
  
"All right, after arguing with the other ship Captain's, we have decided to fight the Feddies until we are destroyed." Richards stared at him in awe.  
  
"Sir, why are we doing this?"  
  
"We have been told by Axis not to proceed. They said if we entered the Asteroid Belt they would open fire on us." he sighed, "So, we decided to stay around Earth and fight."  
  
"God damnit. Couldn't we just surrender and live at peace?" Riko drifted over to him and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him from his chair.  
  
"You want Adam's death to be in vain, damnit? I don't and I will find the son of a ***** who killed. Say something like that again, and I will kill you." his anger was evident, and Richards was defeated.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now, we are going to try and toast those Feddie's one last time." he released his hold on Richards and went back to the monitor. He hit in a key on the key panel, and the monitor showed a black grid. The four Musai's near the left border and the Federal ships near the center. Dotted trajectories leading behind them and another one straight towards them, "We're going to send the [I]Schrecklich[/I], with Lt. Japa's team onboard, to the rear of the Feddie pack. We'll screen their radars with Minovsky particles, while the [I]Schrecklich[/I] attacks. We will also be attacking from the front. It begins in less than 72 hours."  
  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know we'll at least be able to down one of the ships." he said, gathering the manila folder from its resting spot on the desk, "Dismissed."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Schrecklich[/I]  
  
1432  
  
"So, Joachim, what do you think this is all about?" Ensign Merold said, as he entered the briefing room.  
  
"Why do you think I know, Merold?" he said, faintly.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I thought since you were our commander, that you wou-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Merold." he opened his eyes, as Taylor's feet clanked off the metal floor.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to make this quick, I have some things to attend to." he rustled thru his materials, searching for the pointer. "Damn thing, where is it." he slammed his fist on the desk and it rolled onto his lap. "All right," he said, flicking the monitor online, "Here is our current location. Here are the Feddie's. You can see a number of trajectories, but we will be taking the one that sweeps to the rear of the pack. After we are behind them, The [I]Blitzkrieg[/I], [I]Tirpitz[/I], and the [I]Verte[/I] will screen us with Minovsky Particles. Undetected, we will attack from the rear. We should at least be able to sink one ship."  
  
"With just two mobile suit's and a Musai?" Merold questioned.  
  
"No, Lt. Serscu's team will come onboard our ship and attack. Munn will join us in his Rick Dom II. Any other questions?"  
  
"Which ship are we going to attack?" Joachim spoke.  
  
"One of the Salamis' in the rear." Taylor replied.  
  
"No, we should attack the white one. If that sinks, then so will the Salamis'."  
  
"These are direct orders from Andrea. I have no say in this; but, if I did, we would surly attack the white ship." he said, flopping into his seat, exhaling. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. After a few moments of silence he spoke, "WE will attack the white ship. Japa's team is capable of sinking a Salamis. We'll concentrate our fire on the white ship. Instead of attack the bridge, Joachim, annihilate the hangar's onboard. There is less than 72 hours until the mission starts, get some rest, and get prepared."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Verte[/I]  
  
1448  
  
The Briefing Room onboard the [I]Verte[/I] was full of laughter. Even Caris was laughing. Of course, he had been one of the instigators, with Raye of course. Caris' laughter eventually died down, along with the others.  
  
"Thank you Raye, for the laughter. Now, we get down to what I called you here for." The pilots in the room straightened to attention, and stopped laughing all together. "We are going to partake in a mission that might help us beat this little Federation fleet." the monitor flickered, and a total of seven ships appeared. Four were Zeon, three were Federation. A cluster of trajectories was shown, with one ending up at the rear of the Federation pack, "We're are going to turn around and fight the Federation. Before we accomplish that, though, the [I]Schrecklich[/I] is going to follow the trajectory to the rear. Lt. Serscu's team will be onboard it, along with Lt. Hyldebrand's. We'll screen the battlefield with Minovsky Particles, allowing the them attack undetected. We'll attack them from the front. We should, at the least, be able to sink on of their ships. It begins in less than 72 hours. Dismissed."  
  
His mean, knowing he wouldn't answer their questions, left the room. Caris leaned back in his chair, and heaved his heavy feet onto the top of the nearby desk. He entwined his fingers, and rested his head on the palm of his hands, "I wonder if we'll go back to Mars. . ."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
1705  
  
Messhall  
  
Japa sit quietly towards the back of the messhall, tapping his finger on the table, with the other supporting his head. The hot foods on his tray were still steaming, and hadn't been touched yet. The silverware was still on the napkin, no fingerprints anywhere to be seen. He watched as the personnel jeered each other, and the others ate.[I] 'I hate this. It's always the same. I come in here, let my food sit here, and watch the others, wishing they would accept me. They can't, though.'[/I]. He moved his attention to the entrance, to see a white haired women enter. Andrea. Japa straightened himself, picked up his fork, and shoved the prongs into the meat.  
  
"Hey, Japa, mind if we sit here?" Troike said, setting his tray on the tabletop. Japa nodded, and Bock sat down.  
  
"Do you know why Andrea is down here?" Bock said, shoving a mouthful of carrots into his mouth, juice still dripping off of them.  
  
"No clue. I always thought she ate in her quarters." Troike replied, jamming his straw into the milk carton.  
  
"She does. She isn't here to eat, she has something to tell us." Japa said, sipping the coffee on his tray. He looked past the two heads of Troike and Bock, and saw Andrea walking over their table, "Straighten up." Both men looked surprised, but saw Japa's eyes following someone. They immediately knew it was Andrea.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" she said, softly.  
  
Troike made a swift kick, under the table, to the chair next to Japa. Sending it out, allowing Andrea to sit, "Please do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's my pleasure." Troike was obviously flirting, and Japa noticed this. He shot Troike a glare.  
  
"I'm sure you know I didn't come here to eat. I have some information no one knows yet." They looked at Japa, he was right.  
  
"On what?" Japa said, stabbing the meat a number of times with his fork.  
  
"We going back to the Earthsphere." All three men stopped what they were doing, "Don't make a scene. No one knows yet."  
  
"Why the hell would you want to go back there?" Bock said, downing the last of his milk.  
  
"We're going to try and defeat the Feddie's that are after us, and then. . ." she trailed off.  
  
"You don't sound sure of yourself, Andrea." Japa said, lightly.  
  
"We don't know what we're going to do after we defeat them. Raye said we could go back to Mars."  
  
"I know I'm going back to that ****ing planet. I hated it in the first place." Troike said, jamming his fork into his meat.  
  
"Calm down, Troike, we're not going back there. I said, we don't know what we're going to do." she yawned and rubbed her eyes, "For our next mission you're going to be transferred to the [I]Schrecklich[/I]. I said we're going to turn around, well we are also going to attack the Federal ships after us. The [I]Schrecklich[/I] is going to go around to the rear, and attack from there. We'll cover you by screening the field with Minovsky Particles. You will then commence your attack. Lt. Colonel Malone should give you more orders when you arrive. You have less than 72 hours to arrive and until mission start. Don't procrastinate to long." she got up out of her chair and began to walk out of the Messhall.  
  
The three men continued to eat, in silence. All of them were discouraged a little, they wanted to go to Axis. They don't want to be lead by the Federation. No one said anything, but they all thought the same thing [I]'Why aren't we going to Axis?'[/I] raced through their minds. Until finally, the suspense was to much for Bock to handle.  
  
"Why aren't we going to Axis?" he said, quietly.  
  
"I don't know, but we should probably head over to the [I]Schrecklich[/I] soon, so we have time to prepare." Troike replied.  
  
They both looked at Japa, "Go get ready, I'll be there." Both men grabbed their trays and walked to the disposal. Japa remained seated. He stared at what was left of his meat, "Finally we'll fight them head on. I'll prove that we should have done this in the first place. God damn Feddie's, making us run away. I'll kill them all."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yuck, another damn "filler" chapter. Oh well.  
  
Nothing much to say.  
  
[B]Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B] Chapter 10: Among the Stars, sometime next week. Enjoy! 


	11. Chapter 10: Among the Stars

[B] Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/B]  
  
[I] The year is UC 0081, it's been two years since Zeon's defeat of the OYW. Zeon has no strong holds, and all their fleets are all but dead. However, a secret Manufacturing plant on the dark side of the Moon still remains. Its loyalty lies with Zeon, and they have newly designed Zeonic Mobile Suits. Fortunately there is one more fleet that can use these new model Mobile Suits . . . The Mars Fleet[/I]  
  
Chapter 10: Among the Stars  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
February 16, 0081  
  
Near Side 3  
  
1126  
  
Haze and sweat filled the visor of Japa's helmet, creating an ungodly smell. Japa was use to this stench by now; it's filled his helmet for the past year. Now, however, his breathing was more tense, and more amounts of sweat trickled down his face. His eyes darted back and forth through the monitors, searching for any unwanted pests, especially since he was practically below the small Feddie fleet. His right hand left the control stick and pressed down the comm switch, "Aren't they supposed to attack soon?"  
  
"Yes sir, in approximately three minutes and thirteen seconds, sir." Troike replied, hiding his fear.  
  
"Okay, after the barrage of fire begins, I want you and Bock to attack the closest Salamis to us. I believe that it's the [I]Borodino[/I]." he said, bringing up a diagram on his main monitor. He looked at it for any weak spots in the armor. There weren't any, this Salamis seemed to have extra armor added.[I] 'It won't matter. If we destroy the bridge, it will sink.'[/I] he said in his mind, "All right, ready your Bazooka's." he said, flipping off the weapons lock in his cockpit.  
  
"Yes sir." they replied, simultaneously.  
  
Inside his cockpit Japa thumbed the comm closed. His alarm system went berserk as mobile suit's and gigantic beams ripped through space. He grinned as he lifted his visor and wiped his face. After the sweat was wiped from his face, he slid the visor down. Slowly adding pressure to the thrust pedal, he jammed the controls forward and he was thrown into the oncoming battle.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]White Scar[/I]  
  
1130  
  
"Where did those blasts come from?" Nasaki growled, climbing back into his seat. He rubbed his temple and noticed droplets of blood on his hand, "Launch all mobile suit's, now!"  
  
"Yes sir." the comm officer said, relaying his orders throughout the ship. Any and everyone onboard the ship immediately stopped their activities and reported to their battle stations. Pilots scrambled to the hangar, prepared for battle.  
  
"Sir, there are six mobile suits coming from the area of the blast's. We're going to lose radar soon." the Radar Officer said from his post.  
  
"Shouldn't there be six more?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. Judging from the number of blast's, there were only three ships that opened fire." the Radar Officer replied.  
  
"Sir, mobile suit's are launching now." the comm officer said.  
  
Nasaki watched as the mobile suit's were catapulted out into space. First laying idle for a few moments, and then rushing off on a wave of blue into the battlefield. He felt his nerves ease back down as Lang lead the pack of mobile suit's into combat.  
  
Within a few seconds of their departure, in the distance, tiny flashes of blue, explosions, and yellow beams filled the darkness. Like fireflies flying around at night, they chased after each other, only their blue thrust showing their movements. Nasaki watched as two magnificent balls of fire erupted in the battlefield.  
  
"Sir, we just lost two GM Command types."  
  
"Damnit, you would think with our advanced technology we would be able to defeat them." Nasaki shook his head, "Open fire on the Musai's."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
1141  
  
"Ma'am, we have incoming fire from the Feddie's."  
  
"Take evasive maneuvers' to avoid. After their fire secede's open fire on them. Then I want all three ships to split up. Fire whenever, but don't stay in the same location for more than two rounds."  
  
"Roger." the comm officer said, hustling to give the orders to Riko and Caris. After some minutes he spoke again, "Ma'am both ships comply with your orders. Beginning now."  
  
"Roger. How are our mobile suit teams doing?" she said, turning her head to the radar officer.  
  
"Ma'am, from what I can make out we haven't lost any, but the Feddie's have lost two . . . No, we just lost one."  
  
"How is the Minovsky screening going?"  
  
"Minovsky interference is up to 95%."  
  
"Okay, tell the [I]Schrecklich[/I] to begin its attack." she said, straightening in her chair.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Schrecklich[/I]  
  
1145  
  
"Sir, we have just received our orders to attack." the comm officer reported.  
  
"All right, Gunnery fire Main Cannon's on the lead ship. Fire missiles' on either one of the Salamis'. Inform both mobile suit teams to attack." Taylor said, coughing after his statement. He cleared his throat just in time to watch as six yellow beams fled from their barrels. They tore through the darkness and found the stern of the [I]White Scar[/I]. The beams melted the outer hull and vaporized the thrusters. Immobilizing the ship.  
  
"Sir, direct hit on the thrusters of the white ship. Firing missiles now."  
  
"What about the mobile suit's?"  
  
"Lt. Hyldebrand is on his way toward the lead and Lt. Serscu is on his way toward our missile target." the radar officer reported.  
  
"Firing missiles now!" the comm officer said, spinning in his seat to see the impact.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Joachim grinned as he saw the particle blast's tear through the hull of the white ship. More adrenaline began to flow through his veins and soon he was going full-burn toward the ship. He released the trigger lock on the missile's. The stern of ship received a red lock-on target. As soon as Joachim entered the missile range he eased back on the trigger. The three missiles exited their holsters on his left forearm. He watched as all three cork-screwed through space towards the ship. Within a matter of seconds all three exploded on the exposed internal mechanic's.  
  
"Sir, the ship has been immobilized." Merold said over the comm, though it wasn't that legible from Minovsky interference.  
  
"Merold open fire. I'm going for the bridge." Joachim said, releasing the thrust pedal. His vernier's died down, but he was able to keep enough force to coast toward the bow of the ship. He brought the weapon select back to his Small Beam Machinegun. Another lock-on target appeared, this time being green.  
  
He flew a few meters away from the side ship, grazing the panels. Joachim took in every detail of the Feddie ship,[I] 'This thing is a beast. No wonder the Feddie's won the war.'[/I] Joachim marveled at the power of the ship. It didn't change his mission, though; he still had to destroy the ship. He sighed as he neared the bridge. He brought his suit vertical and brought the machinegun up to arm. . .  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Tom lang wait, in ambush, for the oncoming Zeon mobile suit. He brought his Beam Rifle to arm and extended the stabilizing grip. The left hand grappled it and soon the Gelgoog Kürzer appeared. "There you are." he said, pulling the trigger back. To his surprise the Gelgoog pulled up in time to avoid a direct hit. Instead, the beam pierced through the right foot, causing it to explode.  
  
"Damnit!" the Gelgoog pilot yelled.  
  
Tom flew out from his ambush spot and came face to face with the Gelgoog. Tom looked at the color scheme and burst out in laughter, "Who the hell are you, Santa Claus?" He stopped laughing, though, as he was forced back into his seat. The Gelgoog's torso filled all of his monitor's, "Damnit, let me go!" he said, before his head hit violently off the seat.  
  
The GM High Mobility Type was hurled into the outer hull of the [I]White Scar[/I]. It crashed through a thin layer of armor, but managed not to breech the main hull. The Gelgoog hovered over the downed suit, with the Small Beam Machinegun brought to arm, seemingly waiting for it to move.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Japa flew by the bridge of the [I]Borodino[/I]. All the personnel in the bridge ran for cover. He watched as all of them tried to flee the bridge, but the captain ordered them to stay there. He grinned, knowing that he was about sink another ship. He switched to his Twin Beam Sword and grabbed it with his left hand. He opened a comm to the ship, "Surrender and I may not kill you."  
  
"No we will not." came through his comm.  
  
"It sounded like you said you won't." He stepped on the thrust pedal and the vernier's flared as he went toward the bridge. Both blades ignited from the sides of the Twin Beam Sword and Japa twirled it over his head, before readying it to slash. Before he bore down on the bridge, two shells flew past him, "Damn, they're back." He turned around to see a Guncannon Mass Production Type and a GM Command Space Type coming his way, "This should be interesting."  
  
"Get away or we'll kill you." one of the pilots said.  
  
"Don't talk, just fight me." Japa said, bringing his Beam Machinegun up to arm. He depressed the trigger inside the cockpit and a burst of tiny yellow beam flew out of the barrel. Both suits dodged the barrage with ease, each going a separate way.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Zeek."  
  
"Shut up." annoyed, he flipped the comm switch off. He turned towards the Guncannon Type and fired another burst of beams. None of them hit, but they gave him enough time to catch up with the suit. The Guncannon fired its 90mm Machinegun but managed to hit nothing.  
  
"Damn, its so fast." The Guncannon pilot mumbled to himself, waiting for the lock-on to fall on Japa.  
  
Japa dodged another burst of bullets and flew sideways, firing his Beam Machinegun. Most of the beams didn't hit, but the last few managed to take off the right leg. Japa grinned and burst off towards the helpless Guncannon. A pink beam made an abrupt stop to Japa's onslaught. A few more made him burst backwards. He looked up to see the GM Command Space Type. Japa growled in his cockpit and brought the left missile launcher to bear. He pressed the trigger and two of the three flew off. The other malfunctioned and was about to explode, "Oh shit!" Japa yelled, flinging the launcher off of his left arm. He burst away as full speed avoiding the small blast.  
  
The other two missiles flew toward the target. They neared and the pilot fired on one, destroying it. The other evaded the fire and was on a head on collision with the cockpit. But, a cannon shell from the Guncannon exploded it on impact.  
  
"Damn it." Japa mumbled quietly. He released the Small Beam Machinegun and took the Twin Beam Sword from its rack again, "I'm not going to be able to sink that ship. ****ing Feddie's." he said, jamming his controls forward. Both of the Kürzer's hands grappled the handle and both beams ignited.  
  
The opposing GM Command Space Type unsheathed his Beam Saber also. Glowing a luminous pink he burst off toward the oncoming Gelgoog. Finally, their beams met each other. Sparks flew and heat waves surrounded the clashed beams. Japa pulled backwards, sending a barrage of 110mm shell's toward the GM. He dodged with ease and went after Japa. The two suits were horizontal, parrying off each others blows. Blue beam clashing on Pink; Pink clashing on Blue. They exchanged blows for a while until Japa got fed up. He released his thrust and came to a stop. The GM kept going. Japa straightened out his Kürzer and brought the remaining three missiles to arm.  
  
"Now you die." he said, confidently. The GM stopped as it noticed three missiles, coming straight for him. The pilot froze, realizing death was upon him. Before tears could even begin to well up, the missiles hit the head, right shoulder, and one made a direct hit on the cockpit. They exploded, disintegrating anything left of the suit, "Now for the other."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Does he have me?!" Joachim said, narrowly escaping another pink beam. "Damn thing is fast. The pilot is good, too. Something you don't find much with Feddie's." Joachim saw the GM shoot upwards and brought his Beam Machinegun to bear. Easily pressing the trigger back, a burst of tiny beams pierced the dark surroundings, heading for Tom.  
  
"Shit." he said, bringing his shield in front of him. The beams melted through the shield but when it was destroyed nothing was behind it.  
  
"Nice trick." Joachim said, bringing up every aspect of the battlefield on his monitors. "Damn, where is he?" Joachim said, angrily. He forgot one thing: behind him. As soon as the thought entered his head he was rocketed forward by a force from behind.  
  
"You shouldn't have kept your guard down." the pilot cackled from his cockpit.  
  
"I know, foolish me." Joachim grinned, "Finish me for it."  
  
"What?" Tom said, releasing the Gelgoog.  
  
"I figured you would do that." he snickered in his cockpit as he swung around, bringing the barrel of his Small Beam Machinegun to the cockpit of the GM, "You should have killed me, Feddie."  
  
"You're better than the other guy. What's his name, Riko?"  
  
"How do you know Riko?" Joachim said, inching his finger closer to pulling the trigger.  
  
"I wouldn't say I know him. We just dueled, that's all." Tom said, readying his vernier's for his next move, "Who are you?"  
  
"I don't like conversing with the enemy." Joachim said, pulling the trigger. He was shocked to see Tom's quick flee, "Damnit." Joachim said, bursting after the retreating Tom. He brought his Beam Machinegun up for one last firing but stopped as his comm came online.  
  
"Joachim, report back to [I]Schrecklich[/I]. We underestimated them. We'll get them again." It was the comm officer from the [I]Schrecklich[/I]. Joachim could tell the man was disappointed.  
  
"Roger. I'll get you next time." Joachim slowed down the thrust and made a sharp 90 degree turn to the right. He then exploded forward in a flash of blue.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Schrecklich[/I]  
  
1213  
  
Taylor sat in his command chair, his hands covering his face. He rubbed his eyes for a little bit and sat back in his chair. He laid his arms back on their rests and his right hand flew across the control panel. The chair lifted off of the ground and feinted to the left, in front of the comm screen. The technician of the ship appeared, "Sgt. Grundy, where are Japa and Joachim?"  
  
"They're on their way to talk with you." he said, a worried look overwhelmed his face. "They're not too happy."  
  
"I didn't think they would," he turned around as the both of them entered, "be. Finish the repairs as quick as you can."  
  
"Yes sir." he said, before the screen shuddered and went black.  
  
Taylor lowered the command chair back to its original position and climbed down from it. He approached the two pilots and bypassed them straight out the door, "Follow me."  
  
Joachim swore under his breath, "Why can't we talk here?" His voice was crisp.  
  
"Joachim, not now." Japa said, flashing him a glare.  
  
Joachim looked over at him, he could see that behind Japa's helmet, he felt the same way as he. "You're right." The two pilots followed Taylor staying a ways behind him to converse, secretively, "I was just about ready to finish off their ace. Their mobile suit's wouldn't mean a thing afterwards."  
  
"I already took out one of their squad leaders." Japa crossed his arms and looked at the glare reflecting off of the floor, "Did the others retreat?"  
  
Joachim almost stopped. He didn't notice the others retreating, "I didn't see them. This must be Taylor's doing. You think?"  
  
"I barely know the man. You've served under him for quite some time." he said, lifting his head back up.  
  
"I know, but he's never acted like this. He's more care-free than he is now."  
  
"Must be a separate battle phase he goes in to." Japa saw Taylor enter a door to their left, "There." Japa slowed down and kicked off the wall, sending him diving into the room. Joachim did the same. They came down about the same time and Taylor began to speak as soon as Joachim landed.  
  
"I know you're questioning my decision, but trust me." Taylor opened up a small cabinet next to the bed. A bottle of scotch was there, along with a few glasses, "Drink?"  
  
Japa looked at him awkwardly, "I don't drink."  
  
"No thanks." Joachim said, finding a seat on a nearby table-top.  
  
Taylor put the bottle away and shut the cabinet, not even fixing himself a drink, "Sorry. I'll get to the point. One of our comm officer's reported a broken message to the Federal Fleet. He could only make out some of it, but it sounded like it said for them to retreat. We don't know where they're heading but we think it might be back to Granada." He saw their expression's and realized that they thought he was going to disobey orders, "Andrea gave the orders."  
  
"So, from what I understand, we're going back to Luna so we can ambush the Fleet, correct?" Japa said, grinning.  
  
"Yes, simple but very effective." Taylor said, pulling out the chair from the desk.  
  
"I don't like it. The Feddie's will be onto us. They wouldn't just forget about the attack coming from behind them." Joachim said, hoarsely.  
  
"I already counted on that. We are one of the first to start a new type of diversionary attack.* We're going to launch a dummy of this ship and its mobile suit's. This should give us enough time head back to Luna."  
  
"Touché." Joachim said, satisfied with Taylor's act.  
  
Their attention shifted to the flickering comm screen, "Sir, there are four Feddie mobile suit's coming our way. Only the refueling, rearmament, and partial repairs of the Kürzer's has been completed. They're almost in firing range."  
  
"Fire when ready," Taylor turned to Joachim and Japa. He was only able to catch a glimpse of Japa's left boot before the door closed. "I'll be there soon." He mumbled quietly.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
A small band of GM type mobile suit's flew toward the [I]Schrecklich[/I]. In the lead, the scarred and battered GM High Mobility Type of Tom Lang. Three of the remaining GM Sniper II's followed close behind him. Each of the pilots the best he could bring.  
  
Rage flowed through the veins of Tom. He had never fought an enemy who fights as well as Joachim. As much as he wanted to duel him again, he wanted to kill him, along with the rest of the Zeek's. One last recall of the battle was all he needed to send him full-speed towards the [I]Schrecklich[/I].  
  
"Sir, are you sure it's okay for you to charge like that?" one of the Sniper pilots said.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just keep those suit's away so I can sink this thing." he said, bringing his newly added Hyper Bazooka to rest on his shoulder. "This should do the trick." he said, as the Main Cannon's of the Musai were brought upon to be targets. Grinning, Tom depressed the trigger a total of three times. Three rounds from the Bazooka bellowed through space towards their targets. He began to laugh, but stopped as soon as the Hyper Bazooka was blown from his shoulder. He frantically combed over his monitors, looking for the culprit. Another burst of yellow beams lit the darkness. "There you are."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Japa, take care of those Sniper's in the back. I owe this guy." Joachim said, pulling away from him.  
  
"Sure thing." he said, watching Joachim fly off towards the GM. Unaware of the long range capabilities of the suit's in front of him, he was caught totally off guard, as three elongated, pink beams flew straight for him. He jammed the left control back, slowing himself down and decreasing his upward motion. "Damn, that was close." He turned his suit around once again though, as the beams pierced the Musai's belly. He watched in terror as the belly exploded. "That puts us down three more suit's." He grinned, "Fair trade I think."  
  
"Lt. Serscu, find those mobile suit's and get rid of them. One more hit, we're gone." the comm officer said. Japa could hear explosions rattle in the background.  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[I]Blitzkrieg[/I]  
  
1226  
  
Andrea looked on at the battlefield. Her stomach turned with every explosion she saw, thinking she lost another one of her men. A far off explosion to the rear of the pack sent her into tears. She sent her head into her lap and covered her face. She could feel the tears leak through the crevices of her hands. She smiled,[I] 'This is war, Andrea. Don't worry about losing. You've already lost.'[/I] She then remembered Taylor and his offer for "dinner." She giggled a bit as how he was to shy to come outright and admit it as dinner.  
  
Her thoughts abruptly transferred to Japa. His coarse, matted brown hair that she grew to like. Then she remembered his jade green eyes. Always full of tension. She admired Japa, he was almost always able to keep a stern, serious face on him. Rarely did he smile. . .  
  
"Ma'am the [I]Schrecklich[/I] has been hit."  
  
She rubbed the tears from her face, "Has it sunk?"  
  
"No, ma'am. We did, however, lose three more mobile suit's."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Corporal Bock, and Sergeant Troike from Japa's team and Ensign Merold from Joachim." he mumbled, hanging his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We lost three more men and we are bound to lose more." Andrea said, with a comforting tone in her voice. "Unless you want to die, contact the gunnery and tell them to concentrate all fire on the white ship in front." her voice quickly turned stern. Another thought hit her, "Tell the [I]Schrecklich[/I] to release its dummy and head for Luna."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Across the way from the bridge of the [I]Schrecklich[/I] two tiny flashes of blue flitted about. Colliding with each other and retreating within a second. Long beams of pink stretching forth and tiny beams of yellow cluttering the darkness. Neither side's beams converging on its target.  
  
[I]'He's going to defeat me if I keep up like this'[/I] Joachim said in his head. His breathing was hoarse and fast and sweat dribbled down his face, saturating the lining of his helmet. The sweat wasn't only limited to his helmet, his whole under-suit was doused with his sweat.  
  
Joachim drove the controls forward and his Kürzer exploded off for one last strike on Tom. In his left hand, the Twin Beam Sword, burning blue at both ends. The Small Beam Machinegun was clutched in his right hand. Even though the e-cap was almost exhausted, it still had a few bursts left in it. He steadily raised the Beam Machinegun to bear and waited for the lock-on to appear. Joachim knew he wasn't going to be able to hit him with a lock-on, he was too good, instead he fired before the lock-on fell upon him. The tiny burst of yellow beams drilled through space toward their target. Joachim didn't expect them to hit, so it came to him as no surprise that they missed.  
  
"You should know better by now, Zeek." Tom said, confidently.  
  
"I said I don't like to talk." he replied, flipping the comm off. His right hand depressed the release button and the Small Beam Machinegun was tossed to the side. The Beam Sword was brought in front of him and both hands grappled the handle. He shoved the left control stick as far as it would go and burst off to greet Tom with his Twin Beam Sword. The Gelgoog's right hand took complete control of the Twin Beam Sword and brought it off to the side. His left hand protruded forward and the missile lock-on came to rest upon Tom. Joachim depressed the trigger as soon as it went red. He went out on a limb and tried to estimate his escape route.[/I] 'Come on, this way.'[/I] he said, preparing to slash his Beam Sword.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Shit." Tom said, pulling back on his controls. He twisted the left control stick, turning the body of his GM. One missile screeched by, narrowly missing the cockpit. Before he even had time to exhale another missile was coming straight for him. He ran his left hand along the side panel, initiating the sequence for the shield to be released. He brought the left arm in front of him, and pulled away from it as the missile exploded on the outer armor. The shield was engulfed by the blast and became a pile of rubble, floating aimlessly through space. The other missile spun around in circles toward Tom. He eased down on the thrust pedal and began to fly above the missile. As he was flying he blanketed the battlefield with a shower of 60mm shells. A few of them hit, detonating the missile.  
  
As he brought his full attention to the monitor's once more, warning beeps and lights went off as the Gelgoog was coming straight toward him, "Damn, how did he do that?" he said, igniting the Beam Saber in his left hand. He parried the first attack from the Gelgoog. As it made another slash Tom fired his 60mm Vulcan's at the head, making little indentations and shattering the glass covering of the mono-eye. The beam's collided, and sparks flew from the immense heat being given off. Tom knew that the optical sensors of the Gelgoog would be diminished a great deal if he destroyed the mono-eye. So, with the immense speed of the GM High Mobility Type, he spurted upwards, at full thrust. His muscles tightened up and his hands clutched the controls with all their might. Knowing he wouldn't be able to withstand this much pressure for long, he eased on the throttle. He magnified the bottom view to see the Kürzer racing after him. "Perfect." he said, eyeing the lock-on from the magnified picture. Instead of waiting for the lock-on to fall, he depressed the trigger multiple times. He watched as the pink beams protruded from the barrel and dropped at relatively fast speed towards the Gelgoog.  
  
Tom watched on as the beams seemingly missed all of their marks. This was what he expected and as the last few beams passed by Joachim, the lock-on fixed itself on the Gelgoog. Snickering, Tom pressed the trigger and the beam dove towards the Gelgoog.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Joachim easily piloted around the few Beam Rifle shots that came his way. He exhaled in relief but sharply inhaled, as another beam was coming his way. Joachim knew about the beam to late, and wouldn't be able to fully avoid the blast. He feinted to his left, trying to avoid the beam. He couldn't; the beam seared through the right shoulder, dislodging the entire right arm from the body, Twin Beam Sword included. Joachim's eyes turned bitter with anger, "Damnit, I know I'm not going to come back from this one." He shook his head in disbelief, knowing that his death was inevitable, now.  
  
That wouldn't and couldn't stop him from continuing on his path of rage. Slamming the thrust pedal down and releasing any sort of fail-safe thrust device, he went at full-burn towards the GM. The blue vapor trailing off of his thrusters grew larger and elongated itself a few meters below the Gelgoog. Reaching his full thrust capabilities, he clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the controls. As his hands grappled the controls sticks, he could feel his stomach turning. His mind thought the same thing along with his stomach. "I'm not going to come back", they said in unison. Leaning back in his chair, he sealed his eyes shut and continued to go after his target.  
  
His eyes slowly creaked open, a vast sea of stars flooding his vision. Within them, a lone GM, bearing its Beam Rifle on a fast approaching Gelgoog. The GM brought the visual scope of the Beam Rifle forward, covering the green visor. The Gelgoog's red mono-eyed toned up, and went back down as it brought its left forearm up.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Beads of warm sweat dribbled down the face of Tom. Hitting the lining of his helmet, and diffusing into it. He could feel himself becoming more dehydrated with every bead of sweat; he'd been sweating excessively like this for the past hour, give a few minutes. Becoming dehydrated, Tom lagged in the areas he needed to survive. His reaction timed slowed, and the hair in his face stood on end. He could feel himself becoming weaker.[I] 'I need to finish this.'[/I] he said to himself, inching his finger over the trigger, preparing to rid himself of this Zeon scum.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Joachim smiled, sadistically, it was the only thing he could do, without regretting it. His gaze rested atop of the GM. He watched as he saw the Beam Rifle being brought to arm. His sadistic grin grew wider as he positioned his finger over the trigger, knowing his feint attempt to destroy it with one 110mm Machinegun would not even put a mere scratch on the armor. Unscathed by this conclusion, Joachim proceeded with his original intentions and depressed the trigger. Holding it down.  
  
A continuous flow of bullets began to clatter off the armor of the GM High Mobility Type. Each one hitting around the same area, beginning to cause minor damage to the armor. The GM did nothing, it stood there, its pose unchanged. The bullets continued, as though there was no end to them. After a while, the steady line of fire, actually began to tear through the armor on the upper chest, exposing the internal workings of the GM's chest. Still, the GM remained solid, not even swaying.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, the barrel of the Machinegun began to overheat. It wasn't intended to be used a main weapon, let alone expel a continuous barrage of bullets. From the overheating, the barrel began to melt. The tip of the barrel, caved in, allowing no release for the bullets. Joachim, seemingly unaware to this, continued to clutch the trigger. Inevitably, the bullets had nowhere to exit, and began to explode inside the forearm. A few explosions erupted from inside and within a few seconds, the left forearm was blown cleanly off.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Tom sat, patiently, listening to the bullets clang off of his armor. He did nothing as the warning's went off, as the bullets exposed the skeleton of his GM. After the bombardment of bullets ceased, Tom's finger reached over the trigger. He smiled, knowing he was about to get rid of one of the most important pilots to this small Zeon fleet. After much delaying, Tom finally depressed the trigger. His monitor flickered, reading that the e-cap had was now useless, "That's all I needed."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Joachim watched as the pink beam made a thread straight at him. As he gazed past it, he saw the GM flying off, confident that he was going to get his kill. "Ignorant bastard." he said, as he released the controls and awaited his death. His eyes shut and his head rested against his chair. His lungs filled with air, but it would be his last breath of air. The pink beam finally met its destined target. It scorched through the tough Lunar Titanium Alloy and exited through the other side of the suit, directly above the cockpit. Joachim's eyes welled with tears and his lips opened, "Goodbye, Japa, my friend. It will never be the same." He said, before the reactor exploded. Disintegrating the entire suit.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Joachim!" Japa said, slashing at a GM. After the suit parried, the Gelgoog burst off toward the remains of the once red, white, and green Gelgoog Kürzer. Japa's eyes remained wide open, beginning to dry out. He didn't care.  
  
After a short flight, the Gelgoog came to a stop. It didn't move, except for the mono-eye, fluttering from side to side. Japa inside his cockpit, doing the same: grazing through the monitors. After some time searching, Japa gave up, he found nothing, except for debris from the destroyed mobile suit.  
  
Instead of immobilizing himself, Japa brought up magnified pictures of the surrounding area. The one of the [I]Schrecklich[/I] held what he was searching for. The GM High Mobility Type. Forcing the thrust pedal down with all his might. His left hand slammed the controls forward, and the Gelgoog burst off, riding a flood of blue thrust. His right hand flew across the controls panel, readying the Missile Launcher on his right forearm, along with the Small Beam Machinegun being carried by his right hand. Two targeting scopes flittered about on the main monitor, trying to find a place to rest. After covering every portion of the monitor they found Japa's target. Neither was in range, though, the Missile Launcher would be in range within a matter of seconds. When it was, Japa would, without hesitation, pull the trigger.  
  
With a quiet beep, the missile lock-on went red, signifying that it was in range. Immediately, Japa pulled the trigger. The missiles withdrew themselves from their rest and charged through space toward the GM. They twisted and turned through space as they neared the target. The unsuspecting GM continued to attack the [I]Schrecklich[/I]. The first missile to reach it missed, and rammed into the side of the Musai. Japa didn't care, for all he cared the ship was already sunk. The second missile looked like it was going to actually hit, but the GM knew about the attack. It flew up, causing the missile to collide with the Musai again. The third missile actually followed the GM. It was to hold the same fate as the others, though. It, however, did not hit the Musai, it just flew by the bridge, vanishing into the vacuum of space.  
  
Japa continued his pursuit of the GM. Waiting for the Beam Machinegun's lock-on to go red. He doubted that the beams would hit, though. This pilot was an ace, and the only one the Feddie's had left. After a while of chasing him away from the battlefield, the lock-on went red. Japa pulled the trigger, and a burst of beams exited the tip of the barrel. They approached the GM and it didn't seem to notice them. It remained stationary. As the beams were about ready to hit, the GM brought its new shield up to bore. The beams hit it, and began to puncture the heavily armored shield. After the beam attack concluded, the GM exploded toward Japa and his Gelgoog Kürzer, "You're the one who was with him before."  
  
Japa was taken by surprise from this pilots daring attempt to talk, "I know, and it seems as if you're the only one left."  
  
Tom brought up a picture of where the GM Sniper II's original position was, "Three GM Sniper II's. Not bad, but I shot down one of your aces."  
  
Japa's blood began boiling with anger, "We still have three more. Now shut up and fight."  
  
"The other spoke with the same intensity as you. You two know each other?"  
  
"You could say that. We 'Zeek's' don't like to talk much." Japa said, preparing to depress the trigger once again.  
  
"Riko gave me a false impression of you Zeek's. I began to respect you, but now, I despise you." Tom said, forcing more weight onto the thrust pedal.  
  
"Enough." Japa said, closing the comm line. His finger hovered over the trigger as his breath became deep. After gaining more ground on the GM he lowered the trigger, and kept his finger down. The tiny yellow beams flew through space, following the GM. It dodged at first but Tom wouldn't be able to keep this type of force up for much longer.  
  
After a while of dodging them at an incredible reaction time, his dehydration caught up with him. The force of the thrust pedal was released and the GM coasted along at its original pace. The beams eventually caught up with him and the first few tore through the right leg. The beams continued and pierced the left leg, also. The knee joint of the left leg was shot and the leg began to fall off. Another round of beams hit the GM. This time, the left leg was shot cleanly off, from the knee down. The right calf was blown off, wires and the internal skeleton being exposed. Tom rattled around inside his cockpit, his vision began blurring, "If only the Sniper's were still here." He said quietly, before he completely blacked out.  
  
Japa smiled as he saw the GM's legs being blown off. The reading's from his right side monitor indicated that these were the second main source of thrust. Indeed the information was true; the GM eventually came to a creeping like motion. A startling thought hit Japa, as he saw the GM did nothing to move.[I] 'Did I kill the pilot already?'[/I] he thought to himself. He didn't want to take a chance and erupted toward him, in a flash of blue. He arrived at the GM's immobilized position. He brought the Small Beam Machinegun to bear, and put the barrel into the slit in the GM's cockpit hatch. He opened the comm once again, "Are you alive?" Nothing. "Are you alive?" No reply came, but Japa could hear feint sounds of breathing. His right hand flipped the comm switch off. He moved his finger into place over the trigger again, preparing to avenge Joachim's death, "I told you I would get him, Joachim."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"All right, all Guncannon's open fire on that Gelgoog. Don't hit it, though, we can't lose Tom." a pilot of a GM Command Space Type told his men.  
  
"Yes sir." the pilots replied. They brought their aiming sensors to the front and put their faces up to them. They waited as the lock-on floated around searching for the Gelgoog. It rested on top of it and the pilots eagerly pulled the trigger. A total of four shells exited from the two suits. Inside the cockpits, the pilots moved their head to the side, to watch the oncoming show. They smiled, knowing they were about to each receive another kill, but their smiled turned to disappointment.  
  
"Idiots, I said don't hit him. The shots were supposed to be feint so that Tom wouldn't be killed. Luckily this guy's a good pilot so he'll probably be able to dodge your shells." he said, furiously. Both pilots were shocked that they actually fired upon the suit. In the back of their minds, though, they still hoped that they could rid the Federal Forces of this pest.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Japa's finger slowly began its descent toward the trigger. His face was covered with joy, as he was about avenge Joachim's, and even Adam's death. His adrenal glands began to go into motion, and his adrenaline began to mix in with his blood. This would always happen before he killed a pilot, he refereed to it as a "Pilots High", unique only to him, though. All the other pilots he talked to got this feeling as the battle began. Of course, none of them were as blood thirsty as Japa. A trait that helped him survive through this all.  
  
Just as he was about to depress the trigger, warning lights and beeps rang in the cockpit. A image from behind his suit showed a total of four shells coming straight at him, faster than normal ones. Japa could easily pull up to avoid them but the pilot inside the GM would be killed, and it wouldn't be at his hands. This confused Japa, and he came to a conclusion. Destroy them. Spinning around, his left arm was thrown in front of him. He released the trigger lock on his 110mm Machinegun's and depressed the trigger for them. The burst of bullets targeted the first two shells. They were successful and the shells exploded, in a magnificent ball of orange and yellow. His left arm moved slightly to the right a few degrees and more bullets flew through the barrel. They targeted the other two shells. The bullets punctured the front of the shells and they exploded in a chain reaction. Japa exhaled in relief.  
  
Japa's right hand quickly switched the main weapon to the Twin Beam Sword and the Beam Machinegun was tossed to the side. The right hand then grappled the Twin Beam Sword and brought it off of its rear rack. He swung it in front of him and both hands grappled it. The blue beams burst from the sides. Japa smirked as he swung his Gelgoog Kürzer around. He brought the Twin Beam Sword above his head in the middle of his turn. As the suit turned all the way around he brought the Beam Sword down upon the GM. It began to cut through the side of the torso and made its way through the tough Lunar Titanium Alloy. After searing through the thick torso, the beam exited the other side. Wires sparked and the alloy glowed hot orange. Something intriguing caught Japa's attention.  
  
The cockpit of the GM was hatched open. Japa growled from inside his helmet and ran his hand along the right side panel. Magnified images of the recent battlefield filled his monitors. Nothing. Japa closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He was so sure that he was going to get him, but he didn't. "Damnit, I'll get him next time." he whispered so quietly he could barely hear it.  
  
He flopped back in his chair and relinquished his grip on the controls. His hands fell into his lap and rested on his thighs. His breathing slowed down and the sweat began to subside. Becoming stuffy inside his helmet, his hands reached up to his chin, and flipped the locks off. They grasped around the chin-piece and steadily pulled the helmet off. It was tossed down to his feet and got stuck on a lever. His brown hair was drenched with his salty sweat and lay matted on top of his head. He flung his gloved hand to his forehead and ran his fingers through his doused hair. As his hand reached the back of his skull he gently massaged the back of his stiff neck, rotating his head, trying to get a kink out of it. After some massaging, his hands fell back onto the controls. His left hand twisted the control and the suit began to rotate. After the rotation was finished, his left hand and right leg worked in tandem as the thrusters came to life, and he shot forward towards the [I]Schrecklich[/I].  
  
He passed by the wreckage of Joachim's Gelgoog Kürzer, and watched as it floated among the stars.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notes  
  
*- I'm not exactly sure when and where the first dummy appeared. I don't remember them being used in the OYW, so I thought I might use them now. Of course, it is only a experimental type.  
  
Nothing much to say other than that.  
  
[B]Mobile Suit Gundam: Road to Axis[/I] [I]Chapter 11[/I], sometime next week. The title is still pending. Enjoy! 


End file.
